Vague Memories
by Namassuki
Summary: Yuuri was sent back into his world and never come back and since then he lose his memories about he being MAOU in the other world. One day, he meet someone...
1. The arrival of someone dear

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

"Yuuri, wake up."

"Hmm……leave me alone…"

"Yuuri, I said wake up," said a woman, shaking Yuuri's body. Yuuri shifted his body and curled himself in cold.

"I want to sleep more…" said Yuuri.

"Yuuri, you're going to be late for school in your first day in college," said the woman. Yuuri's eyes suddenly snapped open, revealed black-coloured eyes and looked at the woman.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Yuuri said and quickly he got off the bed and dashed into the bathroom along with the towel. The woman, Yuuri's mother, sighed.

"Hurry up Yuuri. I already made you bento," said Yuuri's mother.

"Oh!" replied Yuuri from the toilet. A moment later, when Yuuri's mother was cooking in kitchen, Yuuri grabbed the bento on the table and after gave a peek at Mrs. Shibuya's cheek, he ran outside, riding the bicycle.

--------------------------------

"You're late," said a spectacle boy to Yuuri.

"I know. I hope Professor won't mad at me!" said Yuuri as he sat down on his seat and looked around him. There was no sight of the Professor. "Where is he?" Yuuri asked. The spectacle boy shrugged.

"I heard he went to fetch a new student," replied the boy.

"Really? New student? Have you seen him, Ken?" Yuuri asked. Ken shook his head.

"Nope. He just transfers here yesterday," replied Ken. Then the door to Yuuri's classroom opened only to reveal Yuuri's professor and the new student behind him. The Professor with the new student walked inside the classroom and stood at the front.

"Class," the professor started. "This is your new classmate," he said. The boys in the classroom went 'WHOOAA' as they saw the new student's face. Yuuri looked at the new student and stunned. Blonde, green shimmering eyes and a perfect fine school uniform, the prettiest boy he had ever seen. "Introduce yourself," said the professor. The new student stepped forwards and bowed before them.

"Hi," said the new student. "I'm Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Nice to meet you," Wolfram said, smiling beautifully at all of them.

At that time, Yuuri felt his world was going to change.

--------------------------------

Nan: Okay..this is my very first Kyou Kara Maou fanfic. I have read its manga (a little) but haven't watched the anime yet! Argh! Forgive me if their names are wrong! Hehehe. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you like it! Oh yes, this is shounen-ai and yaoi. Hehehehe!

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	2. Talk and hit

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

ADD: BETA! BETA! BETA! I NEED BETA! -can't take anymore critics about grammars-

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

'_Say something!'_ Ken nudged Yuuri, startling him who was staring at Wolfram who happened to be sitting in front of them during Lunch in canteen.

'_Huh? Oh……'_ Yuuri was about to say something then he stopped and looked at Ken. _'What should I say?'_ he asked.

'_Baka!'_ Ken slapped his forehead and sighed in defeat as Yuuri continued to stare at Wolfram who now was wiping off his slightly dirty mouth with cloth formally. Then Wolfram caught his eyes causing Yuuri to shift his eyes to look at somewhere else, blushing.

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"Yuuri," Wolfram called.

"Huh? Yes?" Wolfram didn't say anything instead he bowed. He looked at Yuuri again and opened his mouth but didn't utter any words and closed his mouth. He opened his mouth again to say something and once again he closed it. Yuuri and Ken waited patiently as Wolfram kept open and close his mouth. "Do you need anything, err……Bielefeld, is it?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram's face showed a hurt look and bowed.

"It's Wolfram, you idiot," said Ken.

"Oh yes! Wolfram! I forgot! Hahahaha!" Yuuri laughed purposely and soon stopped when he saw Wolfram still bowed. "Err……is something wrong?" Yuuri felt weird.

"IDIOT!" All of sudden Wolfram shouted as he swung a tray and hit it against Yuuri's head.

"Itei!"

"Yuuri!"

"What was that for!" Yuuri shouted only to gulp when he saw Wolfram was glaring at him, not in mad but in disappointment. Wolfram turned around and left the two stunned teenagers. As soon as Wolfram out of their sight, Ken looked at Yuuri in awe.

"Err…Yuuri," said Ken.

"What?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but how did he know your name?" Ken asked.

"Baka. Of course he'll know! We've been……………wait, I have never met him before except in our first period," replied Yuuri.

"Yeah that's right. In first period, we never introduce ourselves to him and he didn't have the same class with us at in other classes," said Ken. Yuuri shook his head.

"Maybe someone from our class tell him?"

"Baka. Today is our first day in college and we have never talk with other students so how would they know our name!"

"Oh yeah……" Yuuri looked at Ken in stun. "How did he know my name?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nan: Eto, about Ken Murata, usually Yuuri called him Murata, right? Right? I don't know what name I should put in here since I have never seen the anime! Although I do think he called him by Murata instead of Ken. Hmm.

Xion11: Why don't you just watch the anime already!

Nan: I can't! I don't know where to watch it!

Noex9: -bow to readers- Noex wanted to say thank you to who reviewed the previous chapter! Noex love you all! And thank you for reading! -bow again-

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	3. Morning Wolf!

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

'_You must go!' A purple violet-haired man said._

'_No! I won't leave without all of you!' A young black-haired boy shouted. _

'_Your Majesty, please go,' said a slight brownish haired-man said. _

"_What about you guys? You'll get killed if I leave!'_

'_It's okay. We can take care of ourselves.'_

'_B-But Wolf…'_

'_Don't worry about him. He's still breathing. He'll be fine. Now our most priority is sending Your Majesty's back to your other world.'_

'_Can't you come with me?'_

'…………………………'

'…………………………'

'…………………………'

'_Can't you?'_

'_Soon, Your Majesty. Soon'_

--------------------------------

Yuuri yawned wide as he stretched his arms and legs. _'Man…I have the weirdest dream in my life!' _thought Yuuri. _'Those guys…call me - Your Majesty. I wonder who they are. I can't see their faces though their voices sound familiar…'_

"Yuuri, breakfast's ready!"

"All right mom! Be downs there!" replied Yuuri. As soon as he finished putting on his school uniform, he walked downstairs to the kitchen and sit on his usual chair. He picked up a bowl of rice and held chopsticks with his other hand, he thought about his dream again. _'There's this name I mentioned…I can't remember the name…but I sounds like I was worried about that person…'_

Yuuri didn't realize a footstep sounds which getting near to him as he was busied thinking about the dream and sat next to him. _'Kuso…what was that name…? Sounds like animal's name…what is it…?'_ Yuuri scratched his head with his hand that hold the chopsticks. His elbow then accidentally nudged the person next to him. "Ops, sorry mom," said Yuuri without looking at the person.

"Hmm? Sorry about what?" Yuuri's mom asked who sat in front of him. Yuuri blinked when he realized his mother was sitting before; he quickly looked at the stranger next to him. Black eyes met Green eyes.

"WOLF?"

"Morning," said Wolfram, wearing a sexy pajamas that could make Yuuri nosebleed at any time.

"Ho-How---Whe-when---Wh-Why?" Yuuri stammered.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Yuuri," Mrs. Shibuya said.

"Huh?"

"I found him in front of our house last night," said Mrs. Shibuya. Yuuri glanced at Wolfram. "I just got home last night and it was heavy rains. Then I found him waiting outside of our house, wet, so I invited him inside," stated Mrs. Shibuya, smiling.

"Really?" Yuuri asked Wolfram. Wolfram nodded, eating the rice slowly. "Why?"

"I ran away," replied Wolfram.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	4. Someone dear came last night

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

"Isn't he poor?" said Mrs. Shibuya to Yuuri after Wolfram went back to his new room upstairs to change his clothe.

"Mom, I can't believe you let him inside without even asking him what he was doing in front of our house."

"Well, I can't just ask him while he was wet from rains outside!" said Mrs. Shibuya. "He looks miserable though…besides, he was looking for you."

"What?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ah! It's been an hour since these heavy rains," Mrs. Shibuya struggled to hold the umbrella tight as a strong winds blew. "Argh! I need to get to home quickly!" Mrs. Shibuya said and ran towards her house not far from where she stood. Then, she stopped when she saw a figure stood before her house. _'Oh? Who is that? It can't be Yuuri…'_ thought Mrs. Shibuya as she walked slowly towards the figure.

The closer she was to the figure the clear it was to her that the figure was a teenage boy about Yuuri's age, wearing a uniform she familiar with. _'That's…Yuuri's school uniform,'_ she thought. The teenage boy noticed her presence and looked at her with green clear eyes and miserable wet look. It seemed that the boy had been standing there since the rains fall. "Oh my, are you all right?" she asked. The teenager silent for a while.

"Is…Yuuri inside?" The boy asked.

"Huh? Yuuri? Are you Yuuri's friend?" Mrs. Shibuya asked. The boy nodded slightly and his face starting to pale. "Oh! Are you all right? Why don't you come in?" said Mrs. Shibuya as she led the boy into her house. She closed the main door and locked it. Quickly she went to the kitchen and poured some warm water and gave it to the boy. The boy drank the warm water slowly and smiled at Mrs. Shibuya. _'My……what a beautiful boy…'_ she thought.

"Thank you," said the boy and put the glass onto the table.

"Oh, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes. Thank you again," the boy bowed.

"Oh, it was nothing. So……what are you doing in my front house?" Mrs. Shibuya asked, concerned.

"I…ran away from home," replied the boy.

"Ran away? Oh my…"

"I have a fight with my brother." Mrs. Shibuya remained silent to listen. For her, it is not appropriate to ask someone about their problem for she didn't want to be called busybody. "They won't let me see someone…" Mrs. Shibuya let the boy continued. "I've got nowhere to go but here," the boy looked at Mrs. Shibuya in sorry. "I'm sorry, but can I stay here for a while?"

"Oh…of course you can. You are Yuuri's friend, right?" the boy nodded slightly. "Well then, follow me," said Mrs. Shibuya. They both went to upstairs to the room next to Yuuri's room at the end of the corridor. "You can sleep here," she said as she opened a door to a nice small comfy room. She then opened the wardrobe and took out one bluest pajama belongs to her and gave it to the boy.

"Thank you, Mrs. Shibuya," said the boy, blushing.

"Oh, it was okay. By the way, what's your name? Yuuri never told me he had a cute and pretty friend!" Mrs. Shibuya teased, causing the boy blush deeper.

"Wolfram. My name is Wolfram."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Err…mom."

"Yes."

"Before he talked to you………did you told him that I live here?" Yuuri asked.

"Hmm…no. He asked me all of sudden whether you are inside or not," replied Mrs. Shibuya. Yuuri awed.

"Ho-how did he know I live here?"

"Hmm? Isn't he's your friend?"

"We just met yesterday and we never talk except during Lunch where he hit me with the tray!" exclaimed Yuuri.

"Oh, so he's the one who gave you that bruise?" Mrs. Shibuya smiled.

"What are you smiling about?! Mom, are you sure you never tell him I live here?"

"No. He's the one who talk to me first and asked me about you. I thought he was your friend," said Mrs. Shibuya.

"Then…who told him?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	5. Wolfram's Brother: Gunter?

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

ADD: Confusing…yup…lots of mistakes…FORGIVE ME! EEEEKKKK! Though edited by my sis!

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

"I didn't tell him," said Ken.

"Are you sure?" Ken nodded. "Pretty sure?"

"Yes."

"Really, really sure?"

"Yes! Oh man, you kept on asking me that question over and over again!"

"It just that…I'm still curious how the hell he knew where I lived!" (I kinda feel…weird when I type this statement…)

"Well, one thing for sure is that I'm not the one who told him! Maybe someone else did."

"Who do you think?" Yuuri asked. Ken shrugged. "Aww come on Ken! Help me! This is weird!"

"What's so weird about it?"

"He knew my name and where I live without you or someone else telling him! Besides, I don't think the other students know where I live yet! We all just met! And my mom – she said Wolf asked her first without her telling him I lived there!" exclaimed Yuuri. Ken frowned and looked at Wolfram who sat alone at the front while the other students were chatting with their friends.

"Hmm……that is weird and strange…" said Ken, rubbing his chin.

"The teacher's coming!" said one of the students. The students returned to their seats, Yuuri sat next to Wolfram while Ken next to Yuuri's left. They opened the book, and pretend reading them while waiting for the new teacher to enter the room. A young handsome man with long purple hairs smiled at all of them. Yuuri could see Wolfram was frowning beside him as the new teacher entered the class.

"Morning!" greeted the teacher happily.

"Morning Sir."

"My name is Gunter Von Kleist. I'm your History teacher and I will be teaching you all till next year, nice to meet you all," the teacher bowed gentlemanly. The boys were awed while the girls blushed giggly. Gunter looked around the classroom before he started and his eyes fell upon Yuuri. His happy-face turned into more-shiny-happy-face as he saw Yuuri. He twitched after that, as if he was trying to hold something.

'_What's with him?'_ thought Yuuri. The Gunter shifted his eyes to Wolfram next to Yuuri. His happy-face turned serious.

"Wolfram! Where have you been!" Gunter said all of sudden, surprising everyone in the room. Wolfram ignored him. "Don't you dare to ignore me, young man! How dare you run away last night!" Yuuri was speechless.

'_How did he know Wolfram run away last night? Oh wait…don't tell me he…'_

"It's none of your business," said Wolfram.

"It is my business! I am, after all, Your Majes---I mean your brother!" Gunter coughed at certain words. The students were awed and amazed while Wolfram cursed.

"Brother! HE IS YOUR BROTHER?" Yuuri screamed.

"Sigh…quit shouting will you? You're giving me a headache," said Wolfram, placing his forehead on his palm.

"Your other two brothers were so worried about you! Come, let us go see them and let them know that you are all right!" said Gunter as he dragged Wolfram outside the classroom leaving the stunned and confused students behind including Yuuri and Ken.

"I can't believe they were brothers," said Ken.

"I don't believe it either."

"So………what should we do now?"

"I want to follow them."

"EEHH! Why!"

"Curious…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**

**Monne (Love ya!)**


	6. The arrival of two brothers

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

"Stop pulling me!"

"I can't believe you run away from us last night, Wolfram!"

"That's because you won't allowed me to see him!"

"We aren't allowed to see him yet! Didn't you listen to your mother's advice?"

"I don't care! I just want to see him, that's all!"

"Sigh… Wolfram, you are always such an impatient boy…"

"I'm not a boy anymore," said Wolfram.

"Sighed…… now where are they?" Gunter looked around.

"What? Oh no, don't tell me those two are also a teachers here?"

"Oh yes, we've decided to become a teacher here so that we can get close to Maou," said Gunter, his eyes twinkling. "Ah…it's been three years since he left us and he is becoming more charming!" said Gunter.

"Really?" Two new persons joined them. A black-haired man wore a dark green casual clothe (imagine that…) and behind him was a light brown-haired young man wearing a black coat, smiled at him and said "His Majesty had becoming more mature?"

"Conrad! Gwendal! Aren't you two supposed to be in class, teaching the students?"

"I am free now," replied Conrad, the smiling-face man. Gwendal, the black-haired man ignored both of them and walked towards Wolfram, glanced at him with a serious expression.

"Where were you last night?" Gwendal, sounds like a command instead of asking tone. Wolfram frowned and intends to ignore Gwendal by turning around and walked away when then Gwendal grabbed his arm. "I ask you again, where were you last night?"

"Now, now Gwendal, don't be mad…" Gunter stated. Gwendal didn't hear this as he kept his eyes on Wolfram's.

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"Yuuri's house," replied Wolfram.

"What? You stayed in His Majesty's house?" Gunter shocked.

"Yes. His mother invited me in."

"Argh! I can't believe it! You break the promise we made with your mother!" Gunter started to panic; Conrad tried to calm Gunter down while Gwendal glared at Wolfram. "We aren't allowed to enter His Majesty's house and meet His Majesty's mother until your mother told us to do so! And it was His Majesty's mother who invited you in! Oh! Her Majesty going to kill me!"

"Damn……will you stop screaming? Your loud voice is giving me a headache."

"Mother isn't going to like this if she found out," said Gwendal.

"I don't care anymore. If she wants to punish me, go ahead. It's not as if I did something horrible," said Wolfram.

"You DID do something horrible! Breaking the promise of Ex-Maou! That is unforgivable!" wailed Gunter.

"Will you stop screaming! I don't want to hear anymore words from you!" said Wolfram and walked away from the three bishounen. Suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Itei!"

"Yuuri…?" Wolfram shocked to see Yuuri.

"Err……hi Wolf," said Yuuri, smiling childishly causing Wolfram to blush. Then he frowned.

"Ch," Wolfram cursed before him on to his foot and walked passes stunned Yuuri.

"Huh?" Yuuri looked at the three bishounen. Conrad gave Yuuri a hand to get onto his foot. "Thanks," said Yuuri.

"Your welcome," Conrad smiled handsomely.

'_Whoa…he is so charming…' _thought Yuuri. Then Conrad took Yuuri's hand and shook.

"I'm Conrad Weller."

"H-Hi. Nice to meet you," said Yuuri and thought. _'He looks familiar…not only that, Wolf and Professor Gunter also looks familiar. And that grumpy-look man too…'_ "What's your name?" Yuuri asked Gwendal. There was long silent.

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"…………………………"

"Gwendal Von Walde."

"I see……wait, your name almost the same as Wolf…" Yuuri thought then stunned. "Masaka…three of you are…" Yuuri's jaw dropped.

"Huh?"

"WOLF'S BROTHERS!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nan: The name! I have trouble with their last names! Especially Gwendal and Gunter! I have visited some of Kyou Kara Maou's site and I don't know which one is their real name! Some site have different name…-confuse- Anyway, thanks to my sis for editing this chapter! I'm having difficulty to contact her at this time…she's faraway! Although I am worried there are still many mistakes…-sweatdrop-

Xion11: No comment at this time. Just…I wish her story wasn't that confusing…

Noex9: Noex wanted to thank you for the reviews! –Give cookies to the reviewers made all by himself-

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**

**Monne (Love ya!)**


	7. Have I meet you before?

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

ADD: LONG TIME!!!!!! Anyway, much mistakes than before...

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

"No way! Conrad-sensei is Wolfram's older brother?" Ken asked as he and Yuuri along with the other students jogged around the field. Apparently Conrad had become their Physical Education teacher while Gwendal taught Mathematics (Imagine that again…).

"Yes. I was shock too. I mean, they all didn't look alike at all," said Yuuri.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ken and looked at Wolfram who now was fuming at the bench because Conrad didn't allow him to join them. "Why didn't Conrad-sensei allowed Wolfram to jog with us?" Ken asked.

"Hmm. I also don't know."

-------

"Why didn't you allow me to join them?" Wolfram asked, fuming. Conrad smiled innocently.

"I heard that it was heavy rain last night," said Conrad.

"So?"

"So I was guessing that you're probably waiting outside of Yuuri's house last night in rain until his mother invited you in."

"What's that got something to do with not allowing me to join them?" Wolfram glared at Conrad. Conrad's expression didn't change.

"It's heavy rain. Peoples here said that rain can make someone sick. Considering that you kept telling Gunter to be silent because of his voice's giving you a headache, I think you're going to be sick," said Conrad.

"CH. I'm not like these Human. I'm much stronger than them!" said Wolfram, he felt his throat dry and coughed.

"I told you. Never underestimate nature power," said Conrad, smiling.

"Ch. It's just a cough!" stated Wolfram as he stood up and walked inside the school building. Another cough heard when Wolfram out of Conrad's sight.

"Okay students, you may have a rest," said Conrad. The students suddenly stumbled and breathe heavily from the work out. Slowly Conrad walked towards tired Yuuri and Ken. "How are you feeling?" Conrad asked after he gave Yuuri a towel.

"Sankyu, I'm fine."

"Hmm………it's a boring sport, huh?" said Conrad. Yuuri smiled as he wiped off the sweat with the towel Conrad gave him.

"Well yes. I like other sport better," said Yuuri.

"Like Baseball?" Conrad smiled when he saw Yuuri glanced at him in shock. "Guess that's mean I'm right."

"Yes, I like Baseball."

"Well then, want to play with me after school?" Conrad asked.

"Sensei knows how to play?" Yuuri asked, genki.

"Oh please, don't call me Sensei, Yuuri. Just call me Conrad," said Conrad.

"Hmm, I can't do that. You're our teacher. I can't just call you by your name," said Yuuri.

"Yeah, it's our rules here," Ken said.

"Hmm…I guess so. Well, you can call me Conrad after school," said Conrad.

"Oh…okay…" Yuuri stared at Conrad for a while. "Neh Sensei…"

"Yes?"

"Have we met before?" Yuuri asked. Conrad standstill and smiled.

"…………Maybe."

--------------------------------

"Wolfram! Where are you going?" Gunter walked faster to follow Wolfram behind.

"Stop following me," said Wolfram.

"If you don't attend your next class, Gwendal's going to be furious with you!"

"I don't care."

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld! Stop walking this instant!" shouted Gunter but was ignored. "Wolfram!"

"Will you please leave me alone for a while? I need some peace time," said Wolfram after he stopped and faced Gunter.

"Your mother told me to take care of you and she even told me to not let you out of my sight. I don't want her to be disappointed with me again after last night you run away from us," said Gunter. Wolfram sighed; his hand was rubbing his temple as he started to feel dizzy. "Now, let's go back to Gwendal's class so that he won't mad at you later," Gunter suggested.

"I'm not in the mood to study."

"Please Wolfram! Gwendal will scold me if I didn't bring you back!" exclaimed Gunter.

"No! I will not follow you! All you ever think of is yourself, my mother and Yuuri but you never care about me! Why can't all of you think about me at least once!" shouted Wolfram and started to run away from stunned Gunter.

"Sigh……Wolfram……"

--------------------------------

"That was great! I haven't play Baseball for a long time!" exclaimed Yuuri, wearing a baseball uniform. Behind him was panting Ken who wasn't use to chase the ball around and Conrad who was smiling also wore a baseball uniform. "Conrad, you're really good in Baseball!" said Yuuri. Conrad smiled handsomely when Yuuri called him by his name.

"I'm glad you're happy," said Conrad.

"Yeah…it was tiring…" Ken panted.

"Oh, by the way Conrad, where do you live?" Yuuri asked as he faced Conrad and walked backwards.

"We've just arrived here yesterday so we stayed in Hotel overnight and right now we're looking for a house since we're going to live here for a long time," replied Conrad.

"Oh I see……so, you're working as teacher is to gain some money, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Hmm……you have someone you know around here?" Yuuri asked. Conrad smiled plain.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, mother told me that Wolf was looking for someone," said Yuuri. "I thought you're also looking for that person," said Yuuri.

"Well, four of us were looking for that same person," said Conrad.

"Huoh………have you found this person?"

"………yes, we have."

"Really? Who is it? Maybe I know this person!" exclaimed Yuuri. Ken nudged his elbow. "Hey!"

"You shouldn't become busybody type of person," said Ken.

"I just want to know, that's all," Yuuri turned around and walked straight to his house. "Conrad, this is my house!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Hmm. Nice house," said Conrad as he watched the house. _'It's been a while…' _he thought.

"Ah! Yuuri!" They turned to look at Mrs. Shibuya ran towards them. "Hello Ken," greeted Mrs. Shibuya. Ken bowed at Mrs. Shibuya.

"Konnichiwa, Mrs. Shibuya," said Ken.

"My, you have grown taller and cooler!" exclaimed Mrs. Shibuya causing Ken to blush. Then she saw Conrad and looked at him intently. "Hmm…have we met before?" she asked.

"Hmm……I don't remember," replied Conrad. _'It's been 18 years. Long time no see, Mrs. Shibuya,'_ thought Conrad.

"Oh well, are you going to join us tonight?" Mrs. Shibuya asked.

"Join what?" Conrad asked.

"Today is my mother's birthday and she is preparing a banquet to celebrate," replied Yuuri. "Oh yes! Why don't you join us too, Conrad?" Yuuri suggested.

"Oh no, I can't do that," Conrad refused. '_I don't want Gunter to whine at me for breaking the promise again…'_ thought Conrad.

"Aww, please…" Yuuri pleaded.

"Err………"

"Ken was invited too, it will be boring with just the three of us," said Yuuri, showing his wide black pleaded eyes.

"………………………Sigh…all right," replied Conrad.

"All right!" Yuuri chirped.

"Let's go in. Ken, will you help me?"

"Sure, Mrs. Shibuya," said Ken and walked into Yuuri's house followed by Yuuri.

"Ikuzo Conrad!"

"Hai. Hai." Conrad sighed. _'Forgive me, Gunter.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	8. Finding the blonde

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

ADD: So I decided to post another chapter QUICKLY.

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

"Oh…Where is Conrad? Where is Wolfram? Where are they?" Gunter walked around the room, from left to right and right to left over and over again. "Where could they be?"

"Calm down, Gunter. Conrad will be fine," said Gwendal.

"Oh Gwendal! How can you be so calm when two of your brothers have gone missing?"

"I'm not worried about Conrad since he can take care of himself but Wolfram…"

"Yes! Yes! Conrad told me Wolfram is having a cold! Oh! This is my entire fault! I shouldn't have thought only of myself! He really needed to see His Majesty at that time! It was not a sin! This shows that Wolfram really love His Majesty!" Gunter's eyes were twinkling.

"(Sigh……) let's go," said Gwendal as he lifted his butt off the chair and walked towards the door.

"Huh? Going where?" Gunter asked.

"His majesty's house."

--------------------------------

_Ding Dong._

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Yuuri as soon as he put down the plates on the table, he went to the door and opened it. "Oh Gwendal, Gunter!" Yuuri surprised. Behind him was Conrad.

"Conrad! So, you ARE here after all with Yuuri!!" Gunter grunted.

"Ahaha. Sorry about that but Yuuri told me to join them," said Conrad. "I couldn't refuse his request."

"Sigh……I guess not since he's the---"

"Where's Wolfram?" Gwendal asked before Gunter finished his sentence. Glad he did that, thought Gunter. Yuuri and Conrad blinked.

"He's not with us," replied Conrad.

"Oh… Where could he have gone to? This is my entire fault! All because of me!!" Gunter whined and grabbed Gwendal's collar. "What do we do, Gwendal? Your mother is going to punish me!!!" Gunter started to panic madly.

"Are you sure he's not here?" Gwendal asked as he pushed panicked-Gunter away.

"No. I haven't seen him since P.E class," replied Yuuri.

"Oh! The Maou's going to kill me for sure…" Gunter started to whimper. "She's going to punish me for not taking good care of Wolfram…oh…"

"Huh? Who are these peoples, Yuuri?" Mrs. Shibuya asked as she appeared from the kitchen.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my teachers, Gwendal Von Walde and Gunter Von Kleist. They are Wolf's older brothers," Yuuri introduced them to his mother. Gwendal and Gunter bowed as soon as they saw Mrs. Shibuya.

"Nice to meet you, M'lady," said Gwendal.

"Oh my, nice to meet you too," Mrs. Shibuya smiled blushing. "You two are so polite."

"Of course we are. We should bow at the lady who had give a birth of our Ki---"

"So Gunter, you don't know where Wolfram is?" Conrad asked, once again to cut Gunter's sentence.

"Huh? Oh yes, the last time I saw him was in school. He was mad at me…" Gunter bowed in guilty.

"Why would he mad at you?" Yuuri asked.

"Because……because I always scolded him…oh Wolfram! I'm really sorry!" Gunter wailed and cried in Conrad's arms.

"Yuuri, why don't you look for Wolfram with Ken?" Mrs. Shibuya told Yuuri.

"What? Why me?"

"Because you are his friend, Yuuri."

"But mother, what about your birthday party?"

"We still have time if we look for him now," replied Mrs. Shibuya, smiled. Yuuri opened his mouth but Mrs. Shibuya continued again. "NOW."

"(Sigh……) fine."

"No need to bring your friend. I'll go with you," Gwendal said.

"Oh no, Mr. Walde, you don't have to," said Mrs. Shibuya.

"No, I must go. Wolfram is my brother," said Gwendal. Mrs. Shibuya awed and amazed after hearing that from Gwendal. Then she smiled.

'_Such a nice brother,'_ she thought.

"Ikuzo," Gwendal left them.

"Ma-matte!" Yuuri followed behind. After the door closed, Ken came out of the kitchen with an apron.

"Huh? Where's Yuuri?"

--------------------------------

"So Gwendal," Yuuri spoke after a long silent since they departed to search for Wolfram. Gwendal always showed a serious face that Yuuri sometimes cancelled his intention to speak with Gwendal.

"Yes?"

"Err……is it true…?"

"What?"

"That the four of you are siblings?" Yuuri asked. Gwendal stopped walking and glanced at Yuuri.

"…………………………no," replied Gwendal.

"Huh? But I thought Gunter said you were--"

"Conrad, Wolfram and I have the same mother but different fathers," said Gwendal. Yuuri's mouth slightly opened in shock. "While Gunter isn't our siblings at all. He's……………Conrad's teacher."

"Oh! No wonder you three didn't look alike! You have different fathers. Now I get it," said Yuuri. "But why would Gunter say that he was your brother?"

"…………………………I won't answer that," replied Gwendal and continued to walk again. Yuuri followed behind. After like an hour they're looking for Gwendal's younger brother, Wolfram, Yuuri leaned against the wall, panting.

"Oh man! Where is he? We've been looking for him almost everywhere!"

"Is there any other place we haven't checked?" Gwendal asked. Yuuri thought for a while before he put his fist onto his other palm.

"Oh yes. College."

--------------------------------

Yuuri and Gwendal entered the college through backdoor to avoid from being captured by the security man. They looked into every possible classes Wolfram would go to and Wolfram was nowhere on sight. "Where is he anyway?" Yuuri grunted, holding torchlight.

"Have we checked every class?"

"Let see…Gym, yes. Biology class, Yes. Physics, Chemistry, English, Japanese, History, Teachers' classroom, Teacher's toilets---oh wait! Students' toilet in Block B!" exclaimed Yuuri and without waiting for Gwendal, he ran towards Block B male's toilet and entered it. The toilet was dark, cold and creepy as the sound of water drop into the sink made Yuuri's back hairs raised. There were another ten doors inside the toilet for PRIVATE thingy (What the heck. You guys know, right?) "Wolf…?" Yuuri called softly.

"Wolfram! Are you in here?" Gwendal shouted, startling Yuuri.

"Gwendal! You shouldn't shout!" Yuuri hissed.

"Hmm? You're afraid there will be a ghost?" Gwendal smirked.

"N-No! I'm not afraid of the ghost!" Yuuri stammered when then he heard sounds.

"…………………ri…"

"Ek!! What is that sound?" Yuuri started to panic.

"Shh! Hear it closely," said Gwendal as he pushed the door into PRIVATE toilet gently. No one is inside. Then he pushed the next door. There was still no one but the voice's getting closer.

"…Yuu……ri…" Yuuri could feel his spine shivered.

"Th-that ghostly voice calls me…" said Yuuri, his face started to sweat in cold, chill sent down to his spine and the torchlight in his hand's shaking. Gwendal continued to push the door until it was two doors left. He opened the nearest door but couldn't as it was locked from inside.

"Wolfram?" Gwendal knocked the door softly.

"……………Bro…ther?" Yuuri stunned as he heard this.

"Wolf!" Yuuri neared himself to the door. "Wolf, is that you?" he knocked the door impatiently.

"Yuuri…?"

"Wolf! It is Wolf! He's inside!" exclaimed Yuuri and looked at Gwendal.

"Wolfram, can you open the door?" Gwendal asked but there was no replied from inside.

"What do we do? The door is locked," said Yuuri and knocked the door again. "Wolf, are you okay?" he asked. Still, there was no reply.

"Step aside," said Gwendal as he pushed Yuuri gently.

"Huh?" Suddenly Gwendal kicked the door abruptly causing the poor door broke off and fell onto Wolfram. "Wolf!" Yuuri quickly threw away the poor broken door to reveal a weak, sweating and unconscious Wolfram. "Wolf…" He felt his heart ache seeing Wolfram that he pulled him into his arms.

Hot. Panting. Sweating.

"Let's go," said Gwendal. "Conrad can treat him," he added. Yuuri nodded slightly and scooped up the boy. They both left the college without being notice as they entered the place like before. On their way Gwendal glanced at Yuuri as they ran towards his house.

Guilty. Worried. Anxious.

Those were what he saw written over Yuuri's face as he carried Wolfram in his arms. _'Perhaps…he can remember back…'_ thought Gwendal. _'Perhaps…it is time.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nan: I feel weird…about the last part…whatever...

Xion11: -cough-

Noex9: Thanks for the reviews! -Hug-

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	9. The truth revealed

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

ADD: Sorry for the errors.

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

'_Damn…why am I feeling this?'_ thought Yuuri. _'Why am I feeling worried? Why am I feeling anxious? And WHY THE HELL AM I FEELING GUILTY?'_ Yuuri's mind screamed. He sat down on the sofa next to Ken. Then he stood up, walked around the living room only to return sitting down back on the sofa again. Again, he stood up and these processes kept repeating until Ken felt irritated and pulled Yuuri onto the sofa.

"Sit down, will you?" said Ken.

"I can't! I'm feelings anxious and nervous!" said Yuuri. Ken arched his eyebrow. "I'm worried about him!" stated Yuuri and Ken sighed.

"And I thought you hated him for hitting tray on your head," said Ken.

"I also don't know why I am feeling this. I mean, we just met. Then all of sudden when I see that weak face of him, I-I-I-feel……"

"Hurt," Yuuri looked at Gwendal.

"Yeah……I feel hurt inside…how do you know that?" Yuuri asked. Then something hit him. "Say, how do you know I live here?" Yuuri asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were looking for Wolfram and Conrad and you came here and found Conrad. How do you know Conrad is here, WITH ME?"

"Err……coincidence?" Gunter replied, unsure.

"This isn't just a mere coincidence. I mean, Wolf know my name before I got to tell him and the others and HE even know I live here last night!" Yuuri said.

"Yeah, Yuuri's right. We haven't told everyone about our names and our addresses, but Wolfram already calls Yuuri and he even knows Yuuri live here," Ken agreed. Gunter gulped in guilty and looked at Gwendal who had been calmed for the rest of the time.

"I think you guys are hiding something from us," said Yuuri. Gunter sweat in panicked. "I know this sounds crazy, but I think I have seen you guys before…" said Yuuri, unsure.

"Really? You have seen us before? When?" Gunter asked.

"I don't know. But you guys look familiar to me…" stated Yuuri. Gunter looked at Gwendal and sighed.

"Your Majesty," said Gunter. Yuuri blinked. "We have something to tell you."

--------------------------------

"Nani? Yuuri is the MAOU?" Ken shrieked.

"Please be quiet, Ken! There's a patient here," said Mrs. Shibuya as she carried a bucket full of warm water to upstairs. Apparently she didn't hear what Gunter had told Yuuri and Ken when she was busied with Wolfram upstairs.

"Sorry, Mrs. Shibuya!" exclaimed Ken and looked at stunned, shocked and surprised Yuuri.

"Is it true? I'm from other world?" Yuuri asked.

"Well, to be precise, you are actually born in this OTHER world but your spirit (or soul) was sent into Earth due to the chaos of post-war period happening around Other world."

"Okay……then I was called back to this Other world by you guys?"

"Yes because we really needed you at that time. However, things turn ugly," said Gunter.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"There is a new enemy, much stronger who is trying to kill Your Majesty. We have no choice at that time but to send you to back to this world," said Gunter.

"And since then I never came back to Other world?" Yuuri guessed. Gunter nodded slightly. Yuuri looked at stunned Ken and asked Gunter again, "You said Ken also once been in this Other world, right?" Gunter nodded. "And you said you have met my mom before, right?" Yuuri asked Conrad and got nodded as reply. "Why can't we remember all about this?" Gunter bowed while Gwendal remained silent.

"Our mother erased your memory," said Conrad.

"Your mother?"

"Yes. She told us that it is best if you didn't remember anything about Other world until the world returned to calm," said Conrad. "However, apparently we need your help again, Your Majesty."

"Gulp. I-I don't know. I mean, I didn't remember anything at all…"

"Slowly," said Gwendal.

"Huh?"

"You will regain your memory little by little as long as you stayed with us," said Gwendal.

"Hmm…" Yuuri folded his arms and tilted his head to think. _'What should I do? This is confusing me. They said I was born from Other world but my soul was sent here due to the war. This is just like fairy tale to me. But that's explain the strange dreams I have been experienced this lately.' _Yuuri frowned. _'Wolf…yup, that name is animal's name. No wonder I always call him Wolf instead of Wolfram. They even said he was my fiancé! I can't believe this!'_ Yuuri shook his head roughly and looked at Conrad. _'No wonder they all looks familiar…'_

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" Conrad asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking…" replied Yuuri and thought again. _'I still can't believe all this. What should I do? Should I trust them?' _Yuuri looked at everyone. Then his mother came downstairs and joined them. She sat next to Yuuri and smiled prettily at him. "What is it?" Yuuri asked.

"Wolfram wants to see you."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	10. Another shock truth revealed

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

'_I wonder what he wanted to say to me…'_ Yuuri thought. His hand turn on the doorknob and pushed the door gently and silently just incase Wolfram was asleep. He peered inside and saw Wolfram was lying on the bed, eyes half-opened before he stepped inside slowly and closed the door silently. It was when Yuuri stood next to him did Wolfram noticed Yuuri's presence. "Err…hi," said Yuuri as he took a chair and sat on it.

Wolfram sat up, looked at Yuuri for a long time that it made Yuuri feel weird and seemed naked until he coughed. "Did they tell you?" Wolfram asked after he felt better.

"Tell me what?" Yuuri dumbfounded. Wolfram blinked then he sighed.

"Idiot. About you being Maou," said Wolfram.

"Oh that! Yeah, they have told me," Yuuri smiled pitied. "I still couldn't believe it though," said Yuuri.

"Why is that?"

"I mean…all these seems to be fantasy to me…I was an average teenage boy then all of sudden you guys came and tell me that I'm a MAOU? I-I was shock…" Yuuri said. A silent filled the room for a long, long time. Then he looked at Wolfram. "Wolf…"

"………………?"

"Are we……lovers?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram stunned, bowed and blushed.

"We're engage………" said Wolfram. "I don't know if its lovers or not." He added. Yuuri's face turned red. "What do you think? Are engaged peoples lovers?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri thought.

Love each other……LOVERS

Didn't love each other……not LOVERS

What about engage? ………If forced, not LOVERS.

"Uhh……depend," replied Yuuri. "It depends if the engagement were due to being force or willingly," said Yuuri. He looked at Wolfram. "If we're engaged because we're being forced, I guess we're not lovers." Wolfram bowed. "Do you know why did I propose you? Or how? They didn't tell me how and why I proposed you. They just said you are my fiancé," said Yuuri.

"………sorry Yuuri. I can't answer that," replied Wolfram, staring at the window. "Why don't you ask Conrad or Gunter? They know about that," said Wolfram.

"Huh? You don't know how and why I propose you?" Yuuri asked.

"………No. I don't remember," replied Wolfram. Yuuri blinked. "I lose some of my memories too."

--------------------------------

"Oh yes, Wolfram also lose some of his memories," said Gunter, smiled innocently while Yuuri twitched.

"Why didn't you tell me?" shouted Yuuri.

"Yuuri! Be nice to our guest!" said Mrs. Shibuya. Yuuri sat down on the sofa, glancing at three handsome men sat before him. "Is it true? Wolfram loses his memories?" Mrs. Shibuya asked, worried.

"Err…yes. He got INJURED by the ENEMY when he was playing part as a princess in OTHER WORLD theater ON HIS HEAD when he was trying to SAVE HIS MAJESTY MAOU actor in his previous school," said Gunter, at certain words, he purposely raised the tone so that Yuuri could catch what he was trying to say.

_INJURED…ENEMY…OTHER WORLD… ON HIS HEAD…SAVE HIS MAJESTY MAOU_

Yuuri tilted and it took a long time for him to think what Gunter wanted to tell him. Wait, let see…Wolfram was INJURED by the ENEMY in OTHER WOLRD ON HIS HEAD to SAVE HIS MAJESTY MAOU. At this, Yuuri stunned and glanced at Gunter in disbelieve. Wolfram had lost his memories when he was trying to save him!

"Oh my, poor boy…" said Mrs. Shibuya. "But he still remembers Yuuri."

"Why yes. He did still remember Yuuri but he didn't know that they were THAT CLOSE so we told him the truth," said Conrad. THAT CLOSE meant ENGAGED for Yuuri. "However, it seems that he himself can't remember that. He can only remember that Yuuri is someone very important to him."

"Oh………poor Wolfram. Yuuri, you should be glad that you have a friend like Wolfram. It's not easy to have some who lose memories but still about remember you!" said Mrs. Shibuya.

"Err…right. I'm glad…" Yuuri sweatdropped. He didn't know what to do now. He felt really guilty right now. Perhaps this is why he felt guilty earlier. It was because he had forgotten about all of them. Most importantly about Wolfram. He couldn't remember what Wolfram was to him? Why did he save him in Other world? Are they lovers? Have they fallen in love with each other before? Why did he propose Wolfram? And How?

"Yuuri," Conrad called.

"Yes?"

"It's okay," said Conrad, patting his lap.

"Conrad…"

"Sa te! I wonder if Wolfram's already asleep. I have to check on him," said Mrs. Shibuya and walked upstairs to Wolfram's room before she told them, "Oh, it's already late now. Why don't three of you stay overnight here, neh? And you too Ken."

"Why thank you Mrs. Shibuya!" Gunter bowed. "Such a kind offer!"

"Oh Gunter, you're making me blush!" Mrs. Shibuya smiled and left them in living room. As soon as they heard a sound of door opened and closed, Ken spoke.

"Err……I'm just wondering…" said Ken.

"Yes?"

"How did you get into this world?" The three bishounen looked at each other then to curious Yuuri.

"We can't tell you," replied Conrad, smiled innocently. Ken sighed in defeat. "We're really sorry. We don't know if there's enemy nearby," said Conrad.

"Enemy?"

"Yes," said Gwendal. "We heard the enemy is in this world already. That's why we came here to check on the Maou."

"Yes that's right," Gunter nodded. "When Wolfram heard that we're going to this world, he quickly offered himself to join us." Yuuri and Ken stunned. "And he still hasn't recovered his memories yet at that time. Still, he wanted to see you, Your Majesty," said Gunter, tears formed at the corner of his eyes. "Ah……such pure and beautiful love…" Gunter kneed and stretched his arms into the air as if he was praying, stars' twinkling. "Why does the perfect couple have to suffer?" There was long silent.

Then everyone sweatdropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	11. Got punch?

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

ADD: The dream started here.

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

"_Your majesty, we have some informations telling us that there are new enemies appeared and destroyed some countries this lately," said Gunter. _

"_Really? Are they that strong?" Yuuri asked. _

"_Of course they're that strong, idiot! They have defeated some countries with strongest defence and offence!" Wolfram said, annoyed with Yuuri's stupidity. Yuuri, however didn't mad instead he smiled handsomely at Wolfram. "W-What are you smiling about, idiot?!" Wolfram blushed red. _

"_Aren't you cute when you're blushing, Wolf?" Yuuri pinched Wolfram's cheek playfully. _

"_K-Knock it off!!" Wolfram slapped Yuuri's hand away. Still, Yuuri's smiling as if he's not hurt by Wolfram's action. _

"_(Cough)!" Gunter caught their attention. _

"_Oh, sorry Gunter. So, what are we going to do with this new enemy? Do you think they're going to attack us?" Yuuri asked; his face turned from cheerful to serious. Hell, Wolfram loves it when Yuuri's serious about his work. _

"_We don't know yet, Your Majesty. However, I have sent Yosak to their hideouts to spy," stated Gunter. _

"_That's good then! I know Yosak is really good in this kind of job, but are you sure it's a good idea? I mean…will he be safe?"_

"_Don't worry," said Wolfram. "Yosak will be fine. He's REALLY good in this."_

"_Hmm…let just hope so…"_

--------------------------------

"Yuuri, what happened to you?" Ken asked, startled when he saw Yuuri's solemn and paled face with a black coloured under his eyes.

"I can't sleep last night," replied Yuuri, yawned.

"You're thinking about them, huh?"

"Well, yes… I still can't believe it though…" said Yuuri and yawned again. _'And last night dream……so weird……I wonder who this Yosak…is?'_ thought Yuuri.

"Hmm……I don't believe it either but I have no choice but to believe them," said Ken.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Yuuri asked.

"Hmm……I don't know. I just have this feeling that I have to believe them," replied Ken.

"Huoh……I guess so…" Yuuri said, rubbing his sleep eyes. He looked around the classroom and sees no person he was looking for. "Say Ken," Ken looked at Yuuri. "Have you seen Wolf?" Ken arched his eyebrow and blinked.

"What? You're not going to college with him?"

"Nope. When I look at the room next to my room, I saw no one. So I thought he was already gone to school earlier than me," replied Yuuri.

"I haven't seen him," said Ken.

"Huoh……I wonder where he is," said Yuuri. Then Professor Gunter entered the classroom, frowning unlike usual. _'Wonder why he is so frowning?' _thought Yuuri. This is the first time he saw Gunter frowning as far as he could remember.

"Morning class," said Gunter, still frowning.

"Morning sir…" the students curious.

"Let's begin the class."

--------------------------------

"EEEHHH? He's not in Your Majesty's house?" Gunter whined. "Oh… Where could he have gone to? He hasn't recovered yet!"

"Wonder he is?" Ken asked.

"Maybe he just need some time," said Yuuri, glancing at Gunter with the corner of his eyes.

"Oh…! Your Majesty look at me like that made me feel---GUILTY! OH!" Gunter wailed causing Yuuri to panic. Ken sweatdropped.

"Ma, ma Gunter… I'm sorry but I think Wolf just wanted some peace time," said Yuuri. "It's not your fault he ran away. Usually sick people need some peace time so that his sick won't get worsen."

"Honto?" Gunter's eyes shimmered.

"Yes. Don't worry Gunter. He'll be fine. I bet he went to somewhere…calm," said Yuuri and thought.

"Oh Your Majesty! You are so kind and knowledgeable! So, where do you think he went to, Your Majesty?" Gunter asked.

"Let see…Somewhere calm…AH! I know!" exclaimed Yuuri.

"Honto Your Majesty? Where?"

"The Beach."

--------------------------------

'_This place is so calm…'_ thought Wolfram as he stood before the sea. His foot washed wet by the constructive waves, only to feel tickle when some tiny sands touched his foot. As the waves hit the beach, a wind made contact with his soft beautiful face. _'Feels good too although I have a seasick…'_ When he thought about him riding a ship over the sea, Wolfram feel wanted to vomit.

"WOLFRAM!!!" Wolfram frowned as he heard this voice.

"Oh no…" Wolfram slapped his forehead. _'How the hell did he know I'm here?'_ he thought and cursed. Then another voice heard.

"Wolf!" Wolfram's heart leaped, he turned around and saw Yuuri, Ken and Gunter were running towards him.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram's face shined and looked happy. "What are you doing here?" Wolfram asked as soon as the three of them panted before him.

"We're the one who should ask you that. What are you doing here when you're supposed to be in college," Yuuri said, now stood before Wolfram and looked at him with serious yet worried face.

'_He's getting taller…'_ thought Wolfram as he looked at Yuuri closely.

"Wolfram!" Gunter startled Wolfram. "What are you doing here? You should know it is dangerous to wander around unknown place we have never been to before!" yelled Gunter.

"I just want some peace," replied Wolfram, annoyed with Gunter's so-concerned-attitude.

"Well, we know you need some peace, Wolf but you still haven't recovered yet. It is best for you and Gunter if you stay in bed," said Yuuri, smiled handsomely.

Wolfram blushed at this and bowed. "Sorry," stated Wolfram. Gunter blinked when he saw Wolfram blushed then he smirked.

"YUURI!!" a girls' voice heard as they turned to look and saw two girls were waving at them.

"Whoa Yuuri! Those girls are so sexy! Who are they?" Ken asked, pervert.

"Err………I don't know," replied Yuuri, he turned to look at Wolfram and shocked to see he was frowning. Yuuri could feel and saw a fire around Wolfram which then gone as soon as the girls came near them.

"Yuuri!" One of the girls hugged Yuuri. Again, Yuuri saw a fire around Wolfram's body. Hell, what was that thing? He swore he saw a fire wolf _assimilated_ _out_ of Wolfram's body when the other girl kissed his cheek. Gunter was twitching as if holding something as usual while Ken amazed seeing the sexy girls.

"Yuuri, we miss you!" said one of the girls.

"Err…excuse me miss…" Yuuri pushed the girl gently. "Who are you?" Yuuri asked.

"Mou! Didn't you remember me?" whined the girl and pouted.

"Err……I don't remember you…" stated Yuuri, looking at Ken who shrugged as he made who-the-hell-is-she-look.

"Mou!" The girl pinched Yuuri's arm cutely - Wolfram's fire getting bigger which made Gunter sweatdropped and Yuuri panicked - and said, "Honestly Yuuri! Stop making fun of me! I'm your girlfriend!!"

--------------------------------

"Yuuri! What happened to your face?" Mrs. Shibuya shocked to see Yuuri's face full of bruises and she swore she saw a burned mark behind Yuuri's ear before Yuuri slumped onto he sofa, sighing. Mrs. Shibuya took a bucket of warm water and cloth before she returned to the living room and sat next to Yuuri. "What happened, Yuuri?" she asked as she gently pressed the bruise with the wet cloth.

"Owww! That's hurt mom!"

"Stay still!" commanded Ms. Shibuya and Yuuri did as she told. "Now tell me what happened to your face? Who did this?" she asked.

"Wolf," replied Yuuri. Mrs. Shibuya glanced at Yuuri in confused and disbelieved. "It's true! He beat me up after that girl said those stupid words!" exclaimed Yuuri.

"What girl?"

"I didn't know who she was! All of sudden she came to us and claimed that I was her boyfriend!" said Yuuri.

"Wait, I thought Wolfram went to the beach," said Mrs. Shibuya. Yuuri's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?"

"He told me before you woke up," replied Mrs. Shibuya and pressed the cloth against Yuuri's bruise eye. "Now Yuuri, don't tell me you have skipped your class to go to the beach?"

"Err…yes---Owww!!!" Mrs. Shibuya pressed it hard. "What was that for?"

"Without teacher's permission?"

"No! I went there with Gunter!" said Yuuri, leaned backward as Mrs. Shibuya tried to press the cloth again.

"Oh good. I don't care where you go during school time as long as you're with a teacher," said Mrs. Shibuya, pressed the cloth against Yuuri's bruise neck gently this time. "So, why did Wolfram beat you up again?"

"I don't know! After that strange girl said that I was her boyfriend, he went furious…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Honestly Yuuri! Stop making fun of me! I'm your girlfriend!!" said the girl. Yuuri, Ken and Gunter's jaw dropped abruptly while Wolfram frowned in mad and jealousy. _

"_Wh-what? I didn't know you have a girlfriend, Yuuri!" said Ken, amazed. _

"_Your Majes----I mean, Yuuri! Is it true you have a girlfriend already?" Gunter disbelieved. _

"_No! I never have a girlfriend before!" said Yuuri. He felt his hairs back raised and when he looked at Wolfram, he sweatdropped. This time, he was sure that he wasn't imagining things. Behind Wolfram, he saw a rage Fire wolf that looked like it was readied to kill the two girls' right here - right now. "No! Wolf, I---"_

_BAAAPP!!  
_

_Yuuri received a punch from Wolfram. Then another blow at his neck almost caused him to choke. Yuuri could feel the burn from the fire around Wolfram as he gave him the last punch and left them, fuming. The girls were shocked and quickly they ran away from the three bishounen. Gunter and Ken stared at Yuuri who was sprawling on the sand. _

"_All right, Yuuri?" Ken asked. _

"_A---ah……"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Yuuri, is it true that girl isn't your girlfriend?" Mrs. Shibuya asked. Yuuri nodded slightly. "Hmm…no wonder Wolfram looked grumpy when he got home," said Mrs. Shibuya. Yuuri blinked. "Oh, I haven't told you! Wolfram's home already. He's upstairs."

"What? Wolfram is home? Wait! What do you mean _'he's home'_?" Yuuri's heard throbbed faster.

"Oh yes, I haven't told you this yet too," said Mrs. Shibuya. Yuuri could feel he was about to die if Mrs. Shibuya didn't tell him sooner for his heart pumped faster than usual. "Wolfram will live with us from now on," said Mrs. Shibuya innocently. Yuuri stunned.

"_**EEEEEEEHHHHHHH??!!"**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nan: Sorry for the errors.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	12. The first night of being together

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

"_Yosak! What happened to you?" Yuuri asked, shocked to see an orange-haired man walked slowly towards him as his body were full of bruises and wounded. He clutched his bleeding hip where the blood slowly dripped and drenched the floor. Yuuri quickly caught him before he fell onto the floor. "Yosak!"_

"_H-Heika……" _

"_What happened? Who did this to you?" Yuuri asked, worried. Soon, Gunter and Wolfram came and were shocked to see Yosak had returned - in bad condition. _

"_Yosak!" Gunter rushed to his side. "What happened? How did this happened?"_

"_T-They found out…" said Yosak when then suddenly he coughed blood. _

"_Please Yosak! Don't talk!" Yuuri looked up at still-stunned-Wolfram. "Wolf, call Gisella! QUICK!"_

"_H-Hai!" With that, Wolfram left the three bishounen. _

"_H-Heika…" Raising his hand and clutched Yuuri's sleeve, Yosak pulled him down slowly and whispered softly to his ear. "T-They're……not……a……" Cough. "A……mere human……" and he collapsed. _

"_YOSAK!!!"_

--------------------------------

"Yuuri, wake up!" Mrs. Shibuya shook Yuuri who was sleeping on the sofa.

"Mmmm……I want to sleep more……" Yuuri murmured and shifted his position facing the sofa. Mrs. Shibuya sighed and again, she shook Yuuri, this time harder. "Aww mom! I want to sleep!" _'Kuso! I want to know what happened to Yosak!'_

"You need to wake up. You have guests now," said Mrs. Shibuya. Yuuri looked at Mrs. Shibuya over his shoulder.

"Who?" Then he saw Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal stood behind Mrs. Shibuya, startling him and caused him to fall off the sofa. "What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked.

"Your Majes---I mean Yuuri! We heard that Wolfram will live here from now on, is it true?" Gunter asked. Yuuri nodded slightly. Then Gunter looked at Gwendal. "So, what should we do? I bet Wolfram wouldn't want to leave Yuuri," said Gunter.

"Hmm……I guess we have no choice then," Conrad said as everyone looked at him. "We'll stay here too."

"What?" Yuuri and Gunter shrieked, Gwendal sighed sweatdropped while Mrs. Shibuya clapped her hands genki.

"That's great!" She said.

"B-But mom!!"

"No Conrad! We can't! Her Majes—I mean Wolfram's mother will not allow us to stay here!!!" wailed Gunter.

"Hmm…I think mother will understand," said Conrad. "After all, Wolfram is her son and mother knows Wolfram very well. If mother loves Wolfram, she will allow him to stay here along with us."

"He's got a point," said Gwendal.

"That's great! You three can sleep in Wolfram's room," said Mrs. Shibuya.

"Wh-what about Wolf? Where will he sleep?" Yuuri asked.

"Where else then," said Mrs. Shibuya. Yuuri blinked. "He will sleep with you."

"NO!" Gunter, Conrad and Gwendal shouted at the same time, startled both mother-and-son.

"Huh? Why?" Mrs. Shibuya look hurt.

"G-Gomen but we don't think it's a good idea to have Yuuri sleep with Wolfram…" said Gunter.

"What's wrong with that? They're friend, right?"

"W-Well yes. Still…" Gunter looked at Gwendal with the corner of his eyes which said: SAID SOMETHING!

"Actually it's not good for both of them to sleep on small single-bed," said Gwendal.

"Oh! You're right! Yuuri's bed only for one person!" exclaimed Mrs. Shibuya. The three 'brothers' sighed in relief. "I'll buy the queen-size bed then!" And they sighed in defeat.

--------------------------------

Yuuri went to bed late that night. Almost midnight after he said goodnight to Conrad and Gunter, he walked upstairs to his room. Before he entered, he peered inside the room to see if Wolfram had asleep or not. Though he couldn't see anything as the room was pitch black without a lamp switch on except a moonlight shone through the window, however he could hear a snore sound which indicated that Wolfram's asleep. Slowly and silently, he closed the door behind him and walked towards the queen size bed his mother just bought right after Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal decided to stay here so that he could sleep with Wolfram on the same bed (Aww…isn't she's nice?)

"Wolf?" Yuuri called softly. There was no reply. So he walked closer to the bed, he now can see Wolfram's sleeping face thanks to the moonlight from outside. He sat on the right side of the bed and wrapped the blanket from his toe to neck and went to sleep.

Yet his eyes still wide opened. Then Yuuri sat up and leaned against the headboard. He couldn't sleep at all that he kept pulling the blanket up to his neck and down to his lap repeatedly until he fed up and sighed. His eyes glanced around his room. Dark, yet he could see thanks to the moonlight. He looked at his right and his eyes fell upon Wolfram's sleeping face. _'Now this looks familiar…'_ thought Yuuri. Instinctively, Yuuri lay down back and stared at Wolfram's face.

'_He is so cute and pretty but I didn't expect him to be this PRETTY and GORGEOUS!'_ thought Yuuri; his body was facing Wolfram, his hand at his head while his elbow lay against the pillow. _'He looks completely different compared to when he was mad at the beach this morning…'_ thought Yuuri again. Then Wolfram snuggled closer to Yuuri's body and wrapped his arm around him.

"Yuuri…" murmured Wolfram causing Yuuri to flush.

'_Kuso…why am I blushing?'_ thought Yuuri as he tried to free Wolfram's arm from him. However it didn't work instead Wolfram snuggled closer, Yuuri felt Wolfram's leg between his thighs. Damn he was blushing harder than before. "Wolf, w-wake up," Yuuri shook Wolfram.

"Mmmm…" Wolfram shook his head slightly and snuggled more closely to Yuuri.

"W-Wolf…pleases wakes up…" Yuuri could felt he was aroused as he felt Wolfram's breathe against his neck. _'Damn it Wolf!'_ Yuuri cursed in mind, he tilted his head to avoid from smelling Wolfram's nice and fragrant hairs when suddenly Wolfram lifted his chin and…………there, Yuuri stunned.

Their lips were just an inch closer. ALMOST Kissing.

Yuuri stay still, eyes wide opened, face getting hotter than usual, heart's throbbing faster, the male genes inside him screamed in crazy and wild. Quickly he pulled his face away from Wolfram, get off the bed and stared at his fiancée in shock. Due to Yuuri's movement, Wolfram stirred, he rubbed his sleepy eyes and noticed Yuuri. He looked up to see stunned Yuuri was staring at him in shock and curious. "Yuuri?"

Suddenly there was a long shriek echoed the house that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nan: ...sorry for the errors.

Xion11: Told you to read more books.

Noex: Thank you for the reviews! -give cookies to reviewers-

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	13. Ken's tease

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

ADD: Oh _hail_. How long have I left this site and not updating this story? Oh I'm really sorry guys! I dedicated this chapter to those who reviews and read my previous chapter.

Warning: MANY Mistakes. Don't read if you're anti-mistakes.

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

"_So, how is he? Is he all right? Is he going to be okay? Will he able to tell us what's going on? How did this happen anyway? Who is this enemy? Why?"_

"_Calm down, Your Majesty. Yosak will be fine. After all, he's a strong man," said Conrad. _

"_B-But---"_

"_Wimp! You should believe in Yosak and stop behaving as if Yosak's going to die!" Wolfram cursed, twitching his eyebrows. Apparently he was too worried about Yosak as this was the first time Yosak's identity gets caught by the enemy. _

"_I know that, still…" Yuuri bowed. "Who could have done this to Yosak? He's not doing anything wrong. He's just spying not hurting them!"_

"_Ch. Who do they think they are? Gunter, who the hell are those peoples and where they are from anyway," asked Wolfram. Hearing this, Yuuri recalled what Yosak had whispered to him before he collapsed. _

_**T-They're……not……a……mere human…… **_

"_Human……"_

"_What?"_

"_Yosak told me they're not a mere human," said Yuuri to them. _

"_Wait! Are you saying the humans attacked Yosak?!" Wolfram's in rage. _

"_Calm down Wolfram," said Conrad. "Yuuri, are you sure Yosak told you that?" he asked. _

"_Yes, I'm sure."_

"_But why? And how did they do it? I mean, Yosak is half-demon and stronger than a mere human!" stated Wolfram, disbelieved the fact Yosak had been hurt by a mere human. Yuuri closed his eyes to think again. _

_**T-They're……not……a……mere human…… **_

"_That's because they're not a mere human…"_

"_Nani?"_

"_The new enemies are not humans!" exclaimed Yuuri. "They're probably a half-demon like Yosak and Conrad!"_

"_Even stronger…" said Conrad. "That may be explaining the fact Yosak could be defeated but WHY? Why do they want to attack some human countries?"_

"_Hmm……" Once again, Yuuri's in thoughtful-mode. "Maybe they want to rule this world…"_

"_Ch! Human! That's why I really detest them! They are only think about themselves!" grunted Wolfram, Conrad smiled pitied. "What should we do now? We can't let those half-humans rule this world!"_

"………………………………"

"………………………………"

"………………………………"

"_Yuuri!" Wolfram frowned. _

"_Let's…wait for Yosak to wake up first."_

--------------------------------

"Yuuri, what are you doing standing there? Come, sit down here next to Wolfram," said Mrs. Shibuya when she noticed Yuuri still stand where he was since ten minutes ago. They're in the kitchen, Conrad sat with Gunter next to him while Wolfram sat in front of Gunter, and Gwendal sat in front of Mrs. Shibuya who sat at the head of the table. Yuuri glanced at Wolfram who was staring at him and shook his head hard, blushing. "Yuuri! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," replied Yuuri, he walked towards the table and sat next to Wolfram, still blushing.

"Honestly Yuuri. You kept blushing since this morning! Did something happen last night?" Mrs. Shibuya asked, smiling.

"No-nothing!" claimed Yuuri.

"Are you sure? I mean you were screaming loud last night Yuuri," said Conrad, also smiling.

"Oh yes, about last night screaming, Your Majes---Yuuri! I mean, what happened?" Gunter asked, smiling too. Yuuri blushed at this and glanced at Wolfram who happened to be also glancing at him. Yuuri blushed deeper and quickly bowed.

"No-nothing!"

"Nothing? You mean last night you were screaming VERY loud because of nothing?" Gwendal asked.

"Yes! Nothing! I just…have a bad dream, that's all," replied Yuuri.

"Is it true, Wolfram?" Mrs. Shibuya asked. "Did Yuuri really have a nightmare last night?"

"Hmm. I don't know. I was sleeping last night. When I woke up, all of sudden he screamed," replied Wolfram. He looked at Yuuri whose still blushing. _'But he didn't look like he was having a nightmare,' _thought Wolfram. _'I wonder what happened…'_

--------------------------------

"Huoh…He kissed you?" Ken smirked after Yuuri told him everything about last night's incident.

"Shh!!! He'll hear us!" Yuuri glanced at Wolfram's back. "He didn't know about it yet and no, we're not kissing. Just…almost…" said Yuuri, blushing.

"But why are you blushing for? It's usual, right? I mean, both of you are, after all, engaged," said Ken.

"I know that! Still……" Yuuri played with his fingers. His mind's recalling about Wolfram's sleeping face. _'So cute…'_

"What are you thinking?" Ken asked, smirking teasingly.

"N-Nothing!"

"Really?" Ken leaned his face closer to Yuuri's.

"W-What Ken?" Yuuri leaned back as Ken leaned closer.

"Did something happened last night other than the kiss?" teased Ken.

"Wha----n-no! Nothing happened!" said Yuuri as he pushed Ken gently from getting closer to him. "A-Anyway, are you busy this evening, Ken?"

"Hmm. No, why?"

"Well, Wolf wants to buy something he said."

"Huoh? What about the others?"

"Well, they're busy and besides, Wolf didn't want to go with them. Said that they're annoying," said Yuuri.

"Huoh…or was it because he doesn't want anyone to interrupt his moment with you?" Ken teased.

"K-Ken! Quit teasing me!" Yuuri blushed, Ken chuckled. "A-Anyway, do you want to go with us or not?"

"I don't know…I don't want Wolfram to be mad at me for ruining his moment," said Ken.

"Ken! Stop it already! Argh! I don't want to talk with you anymore!!"

"Haha. All right. All right. I'll go with you," said Ken.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's great! Meet me in front of the Mall at 4 o'clock!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nan: Kill me next time if I updated late again. And shout at me if you want me to update faster than the last time. Don't give me flames though and if I found any, I called Yuuri-Maou's Leviathan to put off those flame away!!! Sorry again guys. -bows-

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	14. Pajama Problem

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

ADD: I'm in good mood since I got reviews from you guys. –bows- Thank you very much. Enjoy this chapter.

Warning: MANY Mistakes. Don't read if you're anti-mistakes.

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

Wolfram frowned, glaring at Ken.

Ken glared at Yuuri.

Yuuri was smiling plus sweatdropped.

"Why is he here?" Wolfram asked after a long glare-competition.

"I-I asked him to come," replied Yuuri and sweatdropped more as he felt hot due to Wolfram's fire wolf beginning to form around him. Then he looked at Ken who nudged him.

"I told you he didn't want me to come," whispered Ken.

"What make you say that? Maybe he's in a bad mood," said Yuuri, whispering. He smiled at frowning Wolfram who arched his eyebrow when they were whispering. "A-Anyway Wolf, what do you want to buy?"

"I want to buy pajama," replied Wolfram.

"What about my mom's pajama? Don't you like it?" Yuuri asked making Wolfram to blush.

"I-Idiot! I can't just wear your mom's pajama forever!" Wolfram said, blushing.

"Huoh…but you looks perfect with my mom's pajama," stated Yuuri. Ken sweatdropped at this statement while Wolfram blushed, his eyes were wide in surprise. "What?"

"Y-Yuuri, you don't really mean that, do you?" Ken asked.

"Well, yes. Wolf does look good in my mom's pajama," said Yuuri. Wolfram's face turned to bloody red that Yuuri thought everyone were probably thinking that Wolfram had a high blood pressure once they saw him! "Wolf, are you okay? You're blushing red!" Yuuri asked, worried.

"I-I'm fine, idiot!" stated Wolfram before he walked away from confused Yuuri and stunned Ken.

"W-What is he mad about?"

"Do you really mean it, Yuuri?"

"What? Of course I mean it! Wolf looks good in my mom's pajama although it was woman's---" Yuuri's mouth slightly open. He looked at Ken who was smirking teasingly at him. "Ah! No! I mean yes he does look good but no--! I don't mean I like it—I mean well, yes I like it when he---ARGH!! NOO!!! Q-Quit smirking like that KEN!" Yuuri blushed irritably before he followed Wolfram behind leaving a sniggering Ken.

--------------------------------

"Kya! No! Wolfram has gone with His Majesty without us! Why?" Gunter wailed as he walked around the living room.

"Obviously, he didn't want us to follow him," said Gwendal.

"B-But it's dangerous! There are enemies out there and we didn't know when will they attack His Majesty! A-And His Majesty has yet to remember anything!"

"Calm down, Gunter. Mrs. Shibuya will hear us," said Conrad.

"B-But His Majesty!" Gunter stopped when Mrs. Shibuya walked into the living room carrying a tray of tea.

"Ah, Gunter-san. You're worried about Wolfram, aren't you?" she asked when she saw Gunter's kept walking around the living room.

"A-Ah! Y-Yes! I'm worried about Wolfram a-and Yuuri," said Gunter, taking a cup of tea from the tray and drank a sip of it before he put it back down.

"Oh… Don't worry about them. They can take care of themselves," said Mrs. Shibuya.

"That's true. Wolfram can take care of himself b-but Yuuri…"

"Don't worry! Wolfram's really good in sword, right?" asked Mrs. Shibuya and Gunter nodded. "So, I'm sure he can protect Yuuri, whose after all, is his fiancée."

"………………………………"

"………………………………"

"………………………………" Gunter blinked and glanced at Mrs. Shibuya with wide purple eyes. "H-H-H-H-How----"

"Mrs. Shibuya…you……remember?" Conrad asked. Mrs. Shibuya looked at stunned Conrad.

"Long time no see, Conrad-san."

--------------------------------

"What do you think? Does this look good on me?" Wolfram asked as soon as he came out of the changing room, wearing a light pink-yellowish sexy pajama, causing Yuuri and Ken to blush red and the men around them stopped and stared at him in amazed – as well as blushing reddish. One of them, however, kept walking while his eyes were fixed with Wolfram's and accidentally bumped onto the wall. "Well?" Wolfram frowned when he didn't get the reply from Yuuri.

"H-Huh? Oh! Oh yes, it looks good on you…" Yuuri's eyes turned dreamy eyes. This made Wolfram smiled blushing.

"Great then, I'll buy this," said Wolfram and was about to go into the changing room again when then Yuuri realized something.

"Huh? WAIT!"

"What?"

"You can't buy that!" stated Yuuri, blushing.

"Why? I thought you said it looks good on me," said Wolfram, frowning.

"I-it is! B-But…………you can't……"

"Why is that?"

"Err……be-because…" _'Because I can't sleep if you wear that sexy pajamas everyday!'_ thought Yuuri.

"Because…?"

"Because it's a girl's pajama!" Yuuri said. Wolfram blinked and blinked and looked down at the pajamas he wore before he frowned at Yuuri.

"Fine. You choose one for me," said Wolfram and went into the changing room. Yuuri sighed in relief while Ken giggled beside him.

"Quit giggling Ken!" Yuuri punched Ken softly. After Wolfram finished changing and returned the pajama to where it belongs, three of them searched for the boys' pajamas section. They looked and searched and looked – Wolfram didn't like any of them- and searched until Yuuri gave up. "Honestly Wolf! Why didn't you like all these pajamas?"

"They're……weird," replied Wolfram.

"Weird? What do you mean weird? Okay then, what kind of pajama do you like?" Yuuri asked.

"…………silky like your mom's," replied Wolfram. Yuuri and Ken silent for a while before Yuuri blushed and Ken's laughing hysterically.

"W-Wolf! You're not a girl! You're a boy! You're supposed to wear a boy's pajamas!"

"I don't care," Wolfram folded his arms in front of his chest, frowning at Yuuri. "I can't sleep with hard and ugly pajamas like these! Why can't they make boys' pajamas silky like girls'!"

"(Sigh……) Wolf……really now……you're a boy…not a girl…" Yuuri's forehead popped out veins as Ken's still laughing. "STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!!"

"Sorry…heheh…I-I can't……Haha…heheheh……I can't stop……" Ken giggled hardly.

"Wolf…" Yuuri decided to ignore Ken. "Please choose one of these BOYS' pajamas…"

"What's wrong with girls' pajamas? They aren't that too bad," said Wolfram. "You said so."

"He's right. Wolfram does look good in girls' pajamas," said Ken, finally stopped laughing only to receive a glare from Yuuri.

"No! I will not allow you to wear girls' pajamas!" said Yuuri.

"Why not? You said I look good on them!"

"Yes that's right! Still, I will not allow you to wear them!" _'And I thought you didn't want to wear mom's pajamas!'_

"I don't care! I don't want to wear these ugly pajamas!" shouted Wolfram and walked to the girls' pajamas section to pick the previous girl's pajamas he wore. Yuuri, steaming, snatched the pajamas and put it back. "Yuuri!"

"No! You can't! You can't wear this!"

"Tell me why I am not allowed to wear this!"

"You just can't!"

"Tell me why!"

"No!"

"Yuuri!"

"No!"

"I BUY IT!"

"All right! All right! I tell you! IT WAS BECAUSE YOU LOOK SO DAMN SEXY WITH THIS PAJAMAS THAT I CAN'T SLEEP AND NOSEBLEED!!" shouted Yuuri quickly with the top of his lung. Wolfram and Ken's eyes widened, everyone near to them glanced at him and then, all of sudden Ken burst to laugh while Wolfram's bowed, blushing red as well as Yuuri.

"R-Really?" Wolfram asked softly.

"Y-Yes. I-I can't sleep…if you-you wear this……" Yuuri's face becoming redder than usual.

"Do you hate me…if I wear this…?" Wolfram asked softly. Ken's still laughing.

"Huh? O-Oh…no-no…..." replied Yuuri. Wolfram then smiled cutely and grabbed the pajamas. "Huh?"

"I'll buy this!"

"_**EEEEEEEHHHHHHH??!!"**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nan: Thanks again for the reviews. -bow many times- I think I like this chapter more than the previous one. -giggle- No flames, yup, like I said, if I found any, I called Yuuri-Maou. Or maybe I called Wolfram to blast more Powerful Fire to block the flame. Yup.

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	15. Maou

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

ADD: Thanks for the reviews from lovable reviewers. Sorry for the long update though and here's for all of you. I think no humor starting this…maybe. I can't guarantee that.

Warning: Many mistakes.

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

"I can't believe you buy that pajama!" Yuuri glared at Ken whose giggling behind him and Wolfram as they walked home. "Quit it already Ken!"

"S-Sorry-! J-Just…hehe…hee-haw…"

"Argh! I give up! I will not talk with you anymore!!" Yuuri's head steaming, he fastened his pace towards his house which just a few blocks from where they stood when then someone blocked his way, and he stopped. Black eyes and a shoulder-length haired-young handsome man about or more than his age was glaring at him. "Huoh?"

"What's wrong?" Ken asked behind Yuuri and that was then he realized someone stood before them. Wolfram saw the man, sensing something wrong and quickly stood besides Yuuri. "Who is he?"

"I don't know…" replied Yuuri although he felt unsure as he had this feeling that the young man looks familiar to him. He closed his eyes, hand under his chin and recalled everything he had dreamed before incase the young man had appeared in his dreams. Apparently, there was no young man so far in his dreams. Opening his eyes, he looked at the young man intently. "Who are you?" he asked sternly without noticing it, making Wolfram and Ken glanced at him in stun.

The young man didn't move instead he raised his hand. Thunders rumbled above them and rains started to fall upon them, wetting them and blurring their visions. Yuuri's heart started to pump fast and his palms were wet not due to the rainwater but the sweats and moreover his head's throbbing hard that sometimes caused him to winch in pain. As the man faced his palm towards Yuuri, Wolfram stood before Yuuri to guard him, blocking Yuuri from the young man's view.

"Move," the young man's voice was deep and adult.

"Who are you?" Wolfram asked, glaring at him.

"I have no business with you, young man. My intention to be here is to see Shibuya Yuuri," the young man said.

"Why?" Ken asked; he too stood before Yuuri and besides Wolfram. "Why do you want to see Yuuri? How do you know him and who are you?"

"I will not answer those questions for it will waste my time," the young man started to walk towards them. Slowly they stepped back, readied to run away if the young man was to attack them. Suddenly the young man stopped his steps and looked around his surrounding. He glared at the three of them before he vanished and gone.

"W-Where did he go?" Yuuri asked, disbelieve as this was the first time he saw someone disappeared before him.

"Your Majesty!!!" Gunter's voice heard.

"Huoh? Gunter—ack!!" Yuuri stumbled on to the ground along with hugging-Gunter. "G-Gunter…"

"Kya! I really miss you, Your Majesty! We are so worried about you!!" whined Gunter and released his arms around Yuuri and covered him with the cloth he brought from the rains. Then he looked at Wolfram. "And you! Who told you to leave with His Majesty without our permission? You know it's dangerous around here! What happened if His majesty was to be attacked by enemies? Your mother will never forgive you!"

"Where have you been?" Gwendal asked to cut Gunter's further complains.

"Buy something," replied Wolfram plainly.

"Define _SOMETHING_."

"Pajama."

"You RISKED His Majesty safety just to BUY PAJAMA? Kami-sama! Why can't you go with us?" Gunter wailed in depress.

"Gunter, it's okay. I'm safe right now, right?"

"Oh Your Majesty. You are so kind and generous! I don't know what to do if something were ever to happen to you! OH!!" Gunter cried on Conrad's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay, Yuuri? No one had hurt you, right?" Conrad asked.

"Well………" Yuuri being thoughtful.

"There was this one young man," Ken said and the just-arrived-three-bishounen looked at him in curiosity. "Black eyes and haired-young man are on our way."

"Black eyes…?"

"Black hairs…?" Gunter blinked and looked at Gwendal.

"Yes. He said he wanted to see Yuuri but to us, it seems that he wanted to attack Yuuri," Ken said.

"Is it true, Yuuri?" Conrad asked.

"Y-Yes. But he didn't get to hurt me because he disappeared before you three arrived," replied Yuuri.

"Any idea Gwendal?" Gunter asked.

"No……no one in our world has black eyes and hairs other than His Majesty and his friend," Gwendal looked at Ken. "Are you sure he has black eyes and hairs?" Ken nodded.

"There is one more person who has black eyes and hairs," said Conrad.

"Who?"

"The 27th Maou," Wolfram said instinctively making Gunter, Conrad and Gwendal glanced at him in stun.

"Y-You remember?"

"No, not yet. The name just slipped out of my mouth," said Wolfram.

"Aww……and I thought you already have your memories back," Gunter sighed. "Still, it's true though. The 27th Maou has black eyes and hairs but he only existed in His Majesty's body."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He lives inside of you, Yuuri and he only comes out if something dangerous occurs or you dissatisfied with situation," Conrad said as he placed his palm on Yuuri's chest.

"Inside of me…?"

"Yes. Now……" Gunter looked at Gwendal. "It seems that they had made their move."

"That's right. We need to act quickly," Gwendal said.

"You mean right now?" Gunter asked.

"Yes. We don't have time or they'll catch up with us," said Gwendal. Then he looked at His Majesty. "Your Majesty."

"Huh?"

"It is time to return back to Our World."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	16. Cursed

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

ADD: I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! -hit herself many times- Okay...Too much grammar mistake here and spelling. No flame please because honestly, I'm not really good with fire. I have hose ready here. Anyway, guess what? I have bought Kyou Kara Maou DVD! From episode until end but I have not yet seen all of them! Anyway, into the story and Yuuri had yet another dream.

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

_Yuuri, Wolfram and Gunter entered Yosak's room to visit already-conscious-Yosak. He sat on the chair besides Yosak's bed and patted his shoulder to assure him not to bow at him. "Yosak, how are you feeling?" he asked. _

"_I'm fine, Your Majesty. I'm strong, you know that," replied Yosak, smirking. _

"_Well, am I glad to hear that? I was worried to sick when you returned back – bleeding!"_

"_Your Majesty……thank you," Yosak bowed. _

"_A-Ah! It's okay! You do not need to bow, Yosak! You're still injured!" said Yuuri, smiling sheepishly. _

"_Yosak," Wolfram called. "Who did this to you?" he asked. There was a long, long silent reply from Yosak until he looked at Yuuri with a serious expression. _

"_Your Majesty."_

"_Huh?"_

"_This new enemy is not a mere human. They are half-humans with a power of demon," said Yosak. "Not only that, they wanted to rule this world," he added. _

"'_I knew it!" Wolfram cursed. "Only humans whose have such a greedy intention! Yuuri! We must punish these filthy humans!"_

"_No, we can't Wolf," said Yuuri. _

"_What? Why?" Wolfram shocked. _

"_They haven't attack us yet and we haven't know their level of strength yet," Gunter joined them. _

"_B-But…" Wolfram clenched his fist tightly. "Surely they would invade us one day…"_

"_We know that. But for now, let's wait."_

--------------------------------

"Wake up, Yuuri." A hand shook his body.

"Mmm……can't……" He slapped the hand that shook him gently and covered the blanket over his body.

"Yuuri, you're going to be late for school," said the owner of the voice, Wolfram. He already fully clothes with the school uniform and just got back from having breakfast downstairs only to curious when Yuuri hasn't come down. When he went back to Yuuri's room, he found out that he's still sound asleep although the fact that he noticed Yuuri's face was flushing red while sleeping. _'Is he getting cold?' _thought Wolfram as he pulled the blanket gently to reveal his fiancée. "Yuuri…"

He put his palm on Yuuri's forehead only to feel a hot-warm temperature radiated from Yuuri's skin. _'Fever…' _Wolfram twitched. He covered Yuuri's body with the blanket he pulled and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ah, Wolfram. Where's Yuuri? Has he awake?" Mrs. Shibuya asked.

"Not yet," replied Wolfram as he poured some cold-warm waters into a bucket then he took a clean towel from the cupboard in living room.

"Huoh? What's wrong Wolfram? Aren't you going to school?" Mrs. Shibuya asked but was not answered as Wolfram ran upstairs. "Huoh…?" She followed him slowly to upstairs and into Yuuri's bedroom. Inside, she saw Wolfram's prepped the wet towel and wiped the sweats from pale-Yuuri's forehead with it. It took a few seconds for Mrs. Shibuya to register what had happened and once it hit her, she smiled beautifully. She slowly closed the door behind her and humming, walked downstairs.

'_Yuuri's lucky to have a fiancée like Wolfram…'_

--------------------------------

"Huoh? His Majesty's sick? How did this happen? Is he going to be fine?" Gunter asked impatiently.

"Calm down, Gunter-san. Yuuri's going to be fine. Don't worry. It's just a fever result from yesterday's rain," Mrs. Shibuya smiled when Gunter sighed in relief.

"I-I can't bear to lose His Majesty again. After a few years being apart from him…" Gunter's shoulders' shaking. "I have always wanted to see him but Her Highness never let me. Oh, I really wanted to see His Majesty and prayed to god everyday to let me see him as soon as possible…"

"Oh Gunter-san………you are so kind," Mrs. Shibuya hugged Gunter motherly. "I'm glad my Yuuri was taken care by you before," she added and broke the hug. Gunter's face was dreamily and he smiled happily. "Gunter?"

"Ah…to be hugged by His Majesty's mother is really…really…really lucky!"

"Ah…hahaha…" Mrs. Shibuya sweatdropped. "So, tell me Conrad-san."

"Yes?"

"Why won't Cecilia allowed all of you, especially Wolfram, to see Yuuri before?" Mrs. Shibuya smiled. There was no reply or sounds from the three of them as they kept staring at each other to signal or gesture whether to tell or not. Then as Gwendal nodded, Conrad smiled at her.

"After we sent His Majesty back to this world, injured-Wolfram's been coma for a year and it worried us for this was the first time it ever happened to us," explained Conrad.

"C-Coma?"

"Yes. It's very unusual so we searched and read some books from library but we couldn't find the reason for it," Gunter continued. "So I told Yosak to ask the townspeople if they knew about this."

"So, did you find out?" Mrs. Shibuya asked.

"Yes. Yosak told me that the townspeople heard from people -from other countries that was invaded by the new enemy- that some of them also coma after being attacked," stated Conrad.

"They said that it was Cursed."

"Cursed…?"

"Yes. The new enemy, even though they were half-human but have a power. It's like Yosak said, they're not a mere human. They were born between human and demon yet they have a power of demon," Gwendal closed his eyes, arms folded in front of his chest and leaned against the sofa. "Once that person got the Cursed, she or he lost their memories and must not made _contact_ with the person she or he loved."

"Why?"

"The Cursed person dies," said Gunter making Mrs. Shibuya's eyes widened in shock.

"D-Die? Really?"

"Actually we're not sure yet but once, we went to see the Cursed-peoples and most of them who made _contact_ with their love ones have died," replied Conrad. "And the others who haven't, still alive until now except that their memories still vague and their condition's getting worse as some of them tend to do suicide."

"Oh my…that's really bad…" Mrs. Shibuya said. "Oh! Then the reason you guys won't allowed Wolfram to sleep with Yuuri is because…"

"Yes…we're afraid that they might make _contact_…"

"Um……define _contact_," Mrs. Shibuya smiled innocently though she has a slight idea what it was. Gunter, Conrad and Gwendal blushed slightly, staring at each other before they looked at Mrs. Shibuya.

"Well……_contact_…like…k-k-k-k-k-k-" Gunter's mouth kept saying 'k-k-k-k' without even finishing it for Wolfram entered the living room, sat down on the sofa between Gunter and Conrad and sighed in exhaustion. "Wolfram! How's His Majesty?" he asked. Wolfram glanced at him, to Mrs. Shibuya and back to him. "Oh! Don't worries, Mrs. Shibuya already know all about us," Gunter smiled.

"Really?" Wolfram looked at Mrs. Shibuya. "Since when?"

"When you left us here while you're shopping with His Majesty," replied Gunter.

"Oh……yesterday……okay……" Wolfram sighed and rested his head on Gunter's shoulder – sighing again. Soon, there was a snore sound filled the room.

"He's fast asleep," said Conrad, smiling.

"Aww…he's probably felt tired from taking care of Yuuri since this morning," Mrs. Shibuya stood up and walked around the table between her chair and the sofa and knelt in front of sleeping Wolfram. She caressed his soft cheek gently and felt a warm radiated back to her palm. "Really tired…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nan: I…don't like this chapter and the Cursed thingy kinda weird…the ending too. Yeah. This story isn't getting humorous…hope you like it though! –smiles-

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	17. Leaving For Demon Kingdom

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

ADD: Okay, so I'm in a little bit good mood so I update another chapter. Enjoy. Many…grammar mistake though.

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

"_Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Gunter rushed into Yuuri's office without bothering to knock or thinking that Yuuri was having a private time with Wolfram or not, he stomped the papers on Yuuri's table – startling both Yuuri and Wolfram. "Your Majesty! They're on the move!" shouted Gunter. _

"_W-What? Who's on the move?" Yuuri still surprised with Gunter's sudden __**ambush**_ _into his office. Behind him, stood blushing Wolfram whose fist at his mouth, coughing as sweats fell down from his temple to his chin._

"_The enemy!" Gunter claimed. His eyes were serious and un-twinkling like usual and his tone were like Gwendal-like tone of voice. "The villagers gave me this," Gunter gave the papers he just stomped to Yuuri and taken by Your Majesty kindly. Yuuri read the papers and his eyes widened at every word came into his mind. Suddenly he stomped the papers on the table, startling Gunter and Wolfram. _

"_They declare a war with us? How could they do this?" said Yuuri. _

"_Yuuri………" Wolfram put his hands on Yuuri's shoulders as he thought this could at least cease the anger boiling up inside of his fiancée. _

"_Your Majesty…"_

"_(Sigh)………"_

"_What should we do now? Should we prepare battalion of soldiers?" Gunter asked. _

"_No, please don't Gunter," Yuuri waved his hand lazily as his shoulders' tense slowly flew away thanks to Wolfram's good hands massaging. _

"_B-but Your Majesty---!"_

"_Gunter," Yuuri halted Gunter. "I don't want to have a war with any country……you know that," said Yuuri. Gunter gulped then bowed. _

"_Yes Your Majesty. I understand," he stated. "Then, what should we do?" he asked. Yuuri closed his eyes as he leaned against his chairs allowing Wolfram to continue to massage his tense shoulders as well as thinking about the news. Then he opened his eyes. _

"_I'll……negotiate with them."_

--------------------------------

Yuuri rolled over on the bed. He felt the position he lay on right now was making his back hurt. He opened his eyes and stunned to see Wolfram's sleeping face close to his. Cheeks burning hot and butterflies-feeling filled his stomach; Yuuri slowly sat up –eyes never left Wolfram's sleeping face- and looked around the room. _'Still dark…'_ he thought. He climbed off the bed, walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen to see his mother was cleaning dishes. "Mom…"

"Oh? Yuuri, you're awake!" Mrs. Shibuya embraced her son lovingly before she kissed his forehead. "How are you feeling, son?" she asked.

"Um…okay I guess," replied Yuuri, rubbing his still-dizzy-head.

"Oh, are you hungry?"

"Well……haha……"

"Sit down then. I'll cook some for you," Mrs. Shibuya said and Yuuri did as he was told. He took a sit at the head of the table and rested his forehead in his arms on the table. He was almost drifted back to sleep when the table then shook slightly as Mrs. Shibuya placed a bowls of rice and soup before him. "Eat," she said.

"Thanks," said Yuuri before he ate. The remaining times was filled with silent until Yuuri finished, he walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. His mother joined him a moment later and hugged him motherly. "Um…mom…"

"Yes?" Mrs. Shibuya smiled.

"Um………how should I say this…?" Yuuri scratched his head. Apparently he was thinking of telling his mother about his leaving to Shin Makoku –the Other world- after discussing it with the others during the other day. He was afraid of going to Shin Makoku yet at the same time he was excited. He understand the fact he was afraid, for he didn't remember what Shin Makoku place look like and it probably the scariest place since it full of Mazoku plus, he didn't want to leave his mother.

Still, he felt excited about this. The reason: HE DIDN'T KNOW WHY. Yuuri looked at his mother who was staring at him in concern as Yuuri's been silent. "Mom……"

"What is it, Yuuri? You can tell me," said Mrs. Shibuya, smiling, her hand rubbing Yuuri's head gently. Oh, how Yuuri's going to miss this.

"I'm…going to somewhere tomorrow," he said.

"Somewhere? Where?"

"Err………camping?" Yuuri unsure. Mrs. Shibuya stared at her loving son for a long, long time before she embraced him tightly that almost choked Yuuri. "M-Mom?"

"You may go, Yuuri. Don't worry about me," she said, smiling after broke the embrace.

"B-But mom, this is not a normal camping. I mean…it may take a long time…" said Yuuri.

"It's okay!" Mrs. Shibuya patted his back. "I bet Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter and Wolfram's going with you, right?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Then, I don't have to worry. I know they'll take care of you," she said and hugged him again. "Now, go to sleep since you have to wake up early tomorrow!"

"A-Aah! Okay," Yuuri sat up when then Mrs. Shibuya embraced him again. "M-Mom……"

"Let me hug you for while…" she said and both of them remained like that for another few minutes. Without them knowing it, Gwendal and Gunter were watching them from the stairs. Gunter's sniffing.

"Oh…such a lovely mother and son relationship…I can't bear to see them apart…"

"Idiot. They can see each other again," said Gwendal.

"I know that. Still……" Gunter's face serious. "It's going to be hard from this moment."

--------------------------------

"Take care, Yuuri!" Mrs. Shibuya kissed Yuuri's face many times after she handed him over his pendant.

"Aww mom! You're embarrassing me!"

"I'm going to miss you!" Mrs. Shibuya hugged him tightly.

"Can't…breathe……"

"Let's go or we're going to be late," said Gwendal.

"Oh yes. Sorry about that," Mrs. Shibuya said and looked at the three older _brothers_ of Wolfram's. "Please take care of Yuuri," she said.

"We will," Gunter said and owed. Gwendal and Conrad also bowed at Mrs. Shibuya. "He will be safe under our care."

"Hehe. I know I could count on you," said Mrs. Shibuya. Then she looked at Wolfram, walked towards him and embraced him making him blushed. She kissed his blonde head, cheeks before she said, "I hope you'll remember Yuuri!" and continued. "And please take care of him."

"I-I will," replied Wolfram.

"Aww mom! I can take care of myself!" whine Yuuri.

"Honestly Yuuri! Who knows when you will be careless?" Mrs. Shibuya pinched her son's cheek before hugging him again for the uncounted-times. "Take care of Wolfram," she whispered into Yuuri's ears.

"I-I will," Yuuri's blushing and Mrs. Shibuya broke the hug. Then someone joined them. "Ken! You're late!" said Yuuri.

"Wari na!" Ken smiled and looked at Mrs. Shibuya. "Don't worry, auntie! I will take care of Yuuri!"

"Oh, I know you will, Ken," she smiled.

"Can we go now?" Gwendal asked. Yuuri nodded. "Ikuzo then," Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter started to walk away from the house. Yuuri, Wolfram and Ken remained for a while as they looked at each other.

"Take care of each other," Mrs. Shibuya waved.

"We will, mom," said Yuuri and his feet moved. As he was just a few meters away from his house, he turned around to see his mother still waving at him. "I'll be back!" he shouted.

"I know, _YOUR MAJESTY_!" Mrs. Shibuya shouted. At this statement, Yuuri's eyes widened and wanted to ask his mother when then his world started to spin around and darkness engulfed him.

--------------------------------

Head's throbbing hard, Yuuri opened his eyes slowly only to meet a pair of green eyes. "Wolf…?" Yuuri blinked and blinked many times before his eyes wide opened to find out the eyes weren't belongs to his fiancée but a young beautiful motherly-woman who looks a lot like Wolfram. "Are?" He was hugged all of sudden by the woman.

"Your Majesty!" The woman kissed his cheek causing him to blush redder than before. Yuuri glanced around him, looking for someone he knew when then his eyes fell upon Wolfram and the others behind the woman.

"Your Majesty, how are you feeling?" Gunter asked.

"I-I'm fine," he stood up, patted his pants and looked at his surrounding. "Where am I?"

"This is the Blood Pledge Castle," said Wolfram.

"Huoh…?"

"Your castle," said Conrad as he patted Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri looked up at his _guardian_ who was smiling at him. "Welcome home, Your Majesty."

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**


	18. I Still Can't Remember Him

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

Notice something different? Well, at the first part of this chapter, there will be no Yuuri's dream. –Smiles-

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

'_I can't believe this…'_ thought Yuuri. _'This castle is nothing like a Blood Pledge Castle, and I thought the Maou's castle was supposed to be a dangerous castle!'_

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty? You have been silent since we arrived here," Gunter asked, concerned.

"Nothing! I'm fine! Just…I feel familiar with this place," said Yuuri.

"Of course you are! You have been to this castle before!" said the beautiful woman called Cecilia. "I have been waiting for you, Your Majesty, and everyday I prayed to God that we would see each other once again!"

"T-Thank you, Cecilia," Yuuri blushed.

"YUURRII!!!" A child-like voice made them stop in their tracks and turn around to see a little girl running towards them and hug Yuuri. "Yuuri, you're back!" the girl looked up at Yuuri, smiling cutely.

"Uh…yeah…I'm back…" said Yuuri. Sensing that Yuuri wasn't like himself, the girl stepped back, eyes hurt and glanced at Conrad who gave her a smile in pity. The girl sniffed and tears fell down her cheeks. Seeing this made Yuuri feel guilty; at the same time his head throbbed fast. "A-Ano…" Yuuri knelt in front of the girl after the pain subsided, putting his palm on the girl's shoulder, he smiled. "I'm back, Greta," he said.

"Yuuri…?" Greta tilted her head, her lips turned upwards and a wide smile formed over her face. "Yuuri! You remember me!" She hugged Yuuri.

"Your Majesty, you remember Greta?" Gunter asked.

"Um…you could say I have regained _some_ of my memories now," said Yuuri. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"This is great! I bet Miss Cecilia has returned His Majesty's memories!" Gunter looked at Cecilia. "Is that true?"

"Oh no. His Majesty remembered all by himself. Perhaps it was because of this place," stated Cecilia and then she glanced at Ken. "I bet Your Highness has regained his memories too."

"Yes. Thank you," Ken smiled.

"I can't believe you're the Great Sage," said Yuuri.

"Haha."

"So, does that mean you have remembered us, Your Majesty?" Gunter asked and Yuuri replied with a nod. Gunter's eyes twinkled, Gwendal sighed in relief, and Conrad smiled while Wolfram's face lit up. "What about…the enemy?"

Yuuri thought for a while before he shook his head. Gunter sighed. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. It takes time to regain all your memories," said Conrad. "At least you remember about us." He smiled handsomely.

"Yes, I know that. Still…I'm very sorry."

"Yuuri! It's okay! Now that Yuuri has returned, Greta wants to say that she missed you! I really missed you!" Greta tightened her arms around Yuuri's shoulder.

"I missed you too, Greta. It's been years since I left you. I'm really sorry," said Yuuri as he lifted Greta into his arms and gave her a peek on the cheek. He looked at everyone and smiled. _'Yup…I remember them now. Gunter - the beautiful man who LOVES me too much, Conrad – my brother-like person who always takes care of me, Gwendal – the always-serious type of person but loves cute things and……' _Yuuri stopped thinking when he glanced at Wolfram. His mind went blank; nothing was coming out of his head.

"Something wrong, Your Majesty?" Cecilia asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," replied Yuuri, blushing. "Let's go." With Greta in his arms, he began walking.

"You don't remember me, do you Yuuri?" Wolfram's question halted them all. They looked at Wolfram, and then at a stunned Yuuri.

"Your Majesty…?" Gunter felt uneasy with Yuuri's silent reply. "Is it true?" he asked. He wished it was not.

"I'm sorry," said Yuuri, bowing.

At that moment, Wolfram felt his world collapse.

--------------------------------

Yuuri sighed heavily as he lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling while his mind kept thinking about the memories he just remembered. Then he frowned. _'Why can't I remember Wolf? Why can I only remember the others but not Wolf? And why can't I remember what had happened before I was sent back to my world? WHY?'_ He shifted to his right and closed his eyes. _'Not remembering about Wolf makes me feel guilty…and I hate this feeling…' _He let out a heavy sigh again and rolled over on the bed. _'What should I do…?'_

Then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Your Majesty," Gunter's voice was heard. Yuuri quickly climbed off his bed and opened the door to reveal a concerned Gunter, a smiling Conrad, and a frowning Gwendal. "We're really sorry for disturbing you at this time. After all, you have just returned to this world. But we have something to discuss with Your Majesty," Gunter bowed followed by Conrad and Gwendal.

"N-No, it's okay," Yuuri said waving his hands. Sitting on the sofa placed in front of the window, he gestured the three to sit and they did so. "So…what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about…" Gunter looked at Gwendal from the corner of his eye.

"Yes?" Yuuri leaned closer to hear Gunter's soft murmurs. _'I wonder what they want to tell me that I don't know yet…'_

"It's about---"

"AH!" Yuuri shouted all of sudden, startling the three of them.

"Y-Your Majesty?"

"I forgot to ask you, Gunter!" stated Yuuri while Gunter blinked. "Does my mother know that I'm the Maou?" he asked. Gunter glanced at his companions before he smiled at Yuuri.

"Y-Yes Your Majesty. She already knows."

"Oh… Is she mad?"

"No, she's not mad. Instead, she was excited about it," replied Conrad.

"I see…and I bet she trusted you all to take care of me."

"Yes, she really trusts us to do so," said Gwendal.

"Hmm…that sounds like mother to me," Yuuri smiled softly. Then the soft expression turned into a serious one. "So, what did you all want to say to me?"

"O-Oh yes. We want to talk about something," Gunter said and gulped. Yuuri waited for a long, long time as Gunter, Conrad and Gwendal didn't speak one word. "It's about Wolfram." Yuuri's heart beat fast upon hearing the name of his fiancée and he just wished that Gunter hadn't mentioned that name for the first time in his life.

"W-What about him?"

"Well, since the two of you have been separated for a long time…" Gunter started to sweat. "We were thinking of asking you if you would allow Wolfram to…" Gunter stopped. His eyes were looking at Yuuri's in hope and pleading.

"To…what?"

"To sleep with you?" Gunter smiled an unsure smile. Yuuri was stunned.

"W-W-W-W-What?" shrieked Yuuri. "W-Why does he have to sleep with me? Surely he has his own room, right?"

"Well, most of the rooms in the castle are occupied by the women Anissina hired since we left to _fetch_ you. Conrad has to share with Yosak and Gwendal with me but Wolfram…he doesn't want to be with any of us."

"B-But---"

"Yuuri…" Conrad's eyes were shining and full of twinkling-pleading stars.

"Err…" Then Yuuri sighed. "Fine, he can sleep with me," he said.

"Great! I'll tell him right away!" Gunter walked out of Yuuri's room and once the door closed, Yuuri sighed heavily again. Then his shoulder was patted by someone's hand. He looked up to meet brown eyes looking down at him.

"Conrad?"

"Yuuri…" Conrad knelt before Yuuri, hands on his lap. "Promise me not to touch Wolfram at night." Conrad smiled and winked. Yuuri just blinked when suddenly his face flushed redder than usual.

"W-What's that supposed to mean? I wouldn't do anything like that to Wolf!"

"Just…in case," stated Conrad.

"Oh Conrad, Wolf's a guy and I'm a guy. We both are guys! We wouldn't do that!"

"Who knows?" said Gwendal. Yuuri looked at him. "You both are engaged after all."

"R-Right! Still, I will not do it since I haven't remembered about him yet!" Yuuri's face flushed red, his hands were sweaty, and his heart was beating fast. _'Damn, why are they telling me this? It's not as if I'm really in love with Wolf!'_ he thought.

The sound of the door creaking open caught their attention, they looked and saw Gunter with Wolfram behind him. They entered the room and sat with Yuuri between them. "Your Majesty, I have told the maids to bring Wolfram's things into your room," said Gunter, smiling beautifully.

"R-Right. Thank you Gunter." Yuuri then glanced at Wolfram next to him; Wolfram was staring at his hands on his own lap, blushing red. That was when Yuuri felt his cheeks burning warm. _'Why am I blushing?'_ he asked himself. _'I'm not in love with Wolfram and he's just blushing so what am I blushing for?'_

"Your Majesty, we'll be going," said Gunter, who was now by the door with Conrad and Gwendal. How they got to stand and walked towards the door without making a sound, Yuuri didn't want to find out. Without waiting for Yuuri's reply, Gunter closed the door with a loud bang, leaving behind the couple sitting on the sofa close to each other. The room filled with a long silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um…are you hungry, Wolf?" Yuuri broke the silence.

"…No. Are you?" Wolfram asked; his eyes were looking at Yuuri.

"Uh…yes. So, want to go to the kitchen? I bet Gisella's cooking for us right now."

"…Sure."

"Great!" Yuuri held Wolfram's hand and dragged him out of the room. "I can't wait to eat her cooking!" stated Yuuri, still holding Wolfram's hand. They stopped on their way towards the kitchen when Yuuri felt weird. He turned around to see Wolfram's face as red as tomatoes. "Wolf? Are you okay?"

"It's n-nothing!" replied Wolfram. His eyes never left Yuuri's hand which held his own. Yuuri shrugged in confusion and continued to drag Wolfram to the kitchen. The rest of the walk was filled with silence, minus the parts where Yuuri kept asking Wolfram if he was okay or not, as his face kept burning red. Wolfram didn't tell him the reason for this. He enjoyed this moment and knew, this could only happen at THIS time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan: Credit given to Fliedpotatoes for helping me beta'd this chapter! Hoorey! I really appreciate her help! –hug-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex**

**Fliedpotatoes**


	19. Day In Demon Kingdom

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!

--------------------------------

**Namassuki**

**Vague Memories**

--------------------------------

_Yuuri, Gunter, Conrad, and Gwendal stepped into the meeting room where some unknown people already occupied the table. Most of them had dark brown hair, except one who sat at the head of the table – he had green hair with red eyes. Among the people were two girls. _

"_Sit down, Maou," said the green-haired man, more like a command than a request. Yuuri did as he was told, and this made the man smirk in satisfaction. Gunter, Conrad, and Gwendal frowned. "Now, what are your intentions in coming here, Maou? I hope you're here to surrender."_

"_No, I'm not going to surrender," Yuuri said in a serious tone. If Wolfram was here he would probably love Yuuri more than he already did. _

"_Then you're here to say that you accept going to war against us?" said one of the brown-haired men. _

"_It's not that either," said Yuuri. The enemies glanced at him curiously. They pondered his reasons for coming here. "I came here to negotiate," said Yuuri. The enemies remained silent and exchanged curious looks with each other before bursting into hysterical laughter. Gunter, Conrad, and Gwendal twitched their fists as their minds kept telling their bodies not to lose control. Oh how they really wanted to kill the enemies who laughed at their Maou!_

"_Negotiate? Hah! We will not negotiate with demons, Maou," said the green-haired man. _

"_Why is that?"_

"_Surely you understand, Maou. We, the Dark Hambun__ will never negotiate with our enemy!" The enemies stood up and drew their swords. Gunter, Conrad, and Gwendal quickly drew out theirs and stood before Yuuri to protect him._

"_But I don't want to have a war!" shouted Yuuri. _

"_Then it's your fault!__ Now get out of our palace! We will commence our attack at any time so be prepared, MAOU!" shouted the green-haired man, pointing his sword at Yuuri._

"_B-But---!"_

"_Let's go Your Majesty! They're really serious about this!" Gunter claimed as he pulled Yuuri by the arm. _

"_But---"_

"_Let's go Yuuri!" Conrad pulled Yuuri by his other arm. Yuuri was dragged away by his subordinates while Gwendal followed and protected them from behind. _

"_Wait! I haven't finished yet!" Yuuri screamed. _

"_They'll kill you if you don't leave, Your Majesty!"_

"_I'M NOT FINISHED YET!"_

--------------------------------

"Good Morning Yuuri!" Greta bashed the door open, ran towards Yuuri's queen-size bed, and climbed on it to sit on his chest. She shook him hard. "Yuuri!" Yuuri winced in his sleep and tossed to the side. Greta pouted. She shook Yuuri hard again but to no avail. Yuuri remained in his dream state. Sighing, she sat beside Yuuri's sleeping form and looked at Wolfram snoring in a tousled sleep. She shook him as well. "Wolfram! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Wolfram stirred awake. He blinked a few times before sitting up and rubbing his sleepy eyes to get a clear look at Greta. "Greta?"

"Morning!" greeted Greta.

"Oh… Morning," Wolfram said sleepily.

"Everyone's already waiting!" Greta said and began to shake Yuuri again. "Wake up, Yuuri!"

"Hmm…" Yuuri slapped Greta's hands away as to not to disturb his sleep and continued to snore. "I want to sleep more, Wolf…" he murmured in his sleep. Greta blinked cutely before she grinned at a blushing Wolfram.

"Anissina called me! I got to go!" Greta said all of a sudden and dashed out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Wolfram and a still sleeping Yuuri.

'_I didn't hear Anissina's voice…'_ Wolfram thought and looked down at Yuuri. He stared for a long time as he thought about the first day he saw the others again after awakening from his coma – something he wouldn't forget. Wolfram shook Yuuri's shoulder gently, careful not to surprise or startle him.

Thanks to his patience, Yuuri's eyes slowly fluttered open, and once his black eyes were wide open, the Maou frowned. "What?"

"They're waiting for us," said Wolfram. Yuuri, with his eyes half open, scanned the room and yawned wide. "Close that mouth. The Maou isn't supposed to yawn like that," Wolfram said as he walked into the bathroom. Yuuri pouted cutely.

"I want to sleep more…" Yuuri said sleepily and fell back with a soft thud as his head made contact with the pillow. _'That dream…I wonder what happens after I negotiate…'_ thought Yuuri. After what seemed like an hour to Yuuri but was actually a few minutes, Wolfram finished his shower and came out of the bathroom. He took out his uniform from the dresser and put it on. Yuuri sat up again and watched Wolfram.

His cheeks were boiling warm as he saw Wolfram's figure. _'Wolfram looks good in that uniform…' _he thought.

"What?" Wolfram asked startled, blushing when he noticed that Yuuri was staring at him intently.

"Huh? Oh, nothing! I was just…thinking," replied Yuuri, blushing. Wolfram put his sword aside, patted his pants, and smiled. _'Cute…'_ Yuuri thought.

"Take a bath _MAOU_ or you're going to be late for your first breakfast since returning to this world." Wolfram threw the pillow, which landed with a puff on Yuuri's head. "I'll wait outside," Wolfram said before going out. As soon as the door closed behind him, Yuuri sighed.

'_Why is he acting as if I remembered him?'_

--------------------------------

"Morning Your Majesty!" greeted Gunter.

"Morning Gunter!" Yuuri closed his mouth with his hand as he yawned. Behind him was Wolfram in his usual uniform. Both sat at their usual seats - Yuuri at the head of the table and Wolfram by his side. Breakfast was filled with chattering and laughter from everyone, and they were enjoying the times except one person.

Wolfram.

He was silent and watched Yuuri eat, chat, and laugh without noticing that he himself was staring at the Maou. Wolfram turned his head away when his eyes were caught by Yuuri's. "What's wrong, Wolf? Are you okay?" Yuuri asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine," Wolfram replied, continuing to drink his soup.

"Oh …" Yuuri turned his head in Ken's direction to find the Great Sage staring at him. "Ken?" Yuuri called softly. Still, there was no response from Ken, and it was then Yuuri realized Ken wasn't staring at him, but at the person beside him - Wolfram. _'Hmm…the way he looks at Wolfram is a little bit……weird,'_ thought Yuuri.

"Your Majesty?" Gunter caught his attention.

"Yes Gunter?"

"Ulrike wants to see Your Majesty this afternoon."

"Ulrike? Really?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Hmm… There is still time left before the afternoon…"

"Why don't we visit the baseball stadium, Your Majesty?" Conrad suggested. Upon hearing the word 'baseball', Yuuri's eyes twinkled and shined with glee.

"Baseball Stadium? They already finished building it?"

"Yes Your Majesty. Do you want to visit?"

"Sure! Let's go then!" With that Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunter went to the Baseball Stadium, leaving behind the others. Soon, the others left the dining room as well until only Wolfram and Ken remained. They both remained silent for a long time. Wolfram still hadn't finished his soup while Ken kept staring at the blonde.

"What are you staring at?" Wolfram asked, irritated with being stared at.

"Nothing. Just staring," Ken replied, smirking. Wolfram frowned and blushed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Feeling his cheeks getting warmer than before, Wolfram fixed his eyes at Ken's. He wiped his lips with his napkin and stood up. He was about to leave the dining room when a hand gripped his wrist. Turning around, Wolfram glared at Ken with anger and anxiety.

"What do you want?" Wolfram asked.

"Tell me Wolf," said Ken, the smirk completely gone, replaced by a serious look. Wolfram arched his eyebrow - Ken had called him by _'Wolf'_ for the first time. A cold chill ran down his spine as he heard Ken's voice. "Are you Cursed?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan: Yes! Chapter 19 is here and I really wanted to say thank you to Fliedpotatoes for pointing out my mistakes. Thank you very much!**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Nan**

**Xion (- -#)**

**Noex **

**Fliedpotatoes**


End file.
